Do you still love me?
by xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'I LOVE YOU' DO NOT READ WITHOUT READING THAT FIRST. it's been 10 years, and Hermione and Draco don't have contact. but will one Hogwarts reunion bring them back together? Or will it just make everything worse?
1. New lives

Hermione turned the key to her flat and opened the door, going through the mail the owls had dropped on her front porch. She shut her door behind her with her foot and without looking up walked through the little hallway and turned left into her room. Not once did she look up. Dropping her bag on her bed she sat down next to it and continued going through her post. Finnally, she put down everything and stood up, walking toward her living room again.

_What in the-_ Hermione gasped. Her whole apartment seemed trashed. Her couches were flipped over, her picture frames broken and on the floor, her coffee table flipped upside down and pieces of parchment seemed to cover the whole floor. Hermione stood there, in shock, for about a minute or two and then decided to do something about it. She flicked her wand at her the couch cushions which automatically sprang up and organized themselves neatly on a now upright couch. Just as Hermione was going to go on with the reperations, something caught her eye. Some red rose pedals and a candle had appeared from where the couch and the cushions were just lying seconds before. Confused, she walked over to it and picked it up.

With a sudden 'whoosh' everything around her started flying around. Hermione gasped as more and more roses seemed to appear and more and more candles seemed to burn in font of her. When her whole living room went back to its normal state, Hermione saw that the whole living room was decked out in roses, candles and heart chocolates. She gasped one more time and walked over to her coffee table where a piece of pink parchment was now hovering right above it. She picked it up and read it.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I hope you liked my little surprise for you. I hope you didn't have a heart attack when you saw the mess I created. But don't worry, it won't happen again.  
Now I want to invite you to dinner with me tonight. In your room you will see a red dress and shoes I bought for you for this special occasion.  
I hope your present wasn't disappointing,  
Happy one year anniversary Honey,_

_Brent_

Hermione read and re read the paper over and over again, caught in between surprise and happyness. She couldn't believe it. She had completely forgotten that it was their one year anniversary today! How could she? Wasn't it usually the men who forgot? She quickly walked over to her bedroom and saw that indeed there was a red dress hanging from her dresser. The dress was gorgeous and made Hermione wonder about its price. _Has it really been that long?_ She thought._ Have I really been together with Brent for a year?_ She sighed and put the dress aside. She would get dressed up in a bit. Right now she wanted to look at that invitation she had gotten from Hogwarts...

* * *

"Draco, darling?" The squeeky voice of Pansy Parkinson Malfoy called out of the bathroom. 

"Yes?" Replied a half way dressed Draco Malfoy.

"Guess what we got in the mail today?" She asked. "An invitation from Hogwarts."

"Hmm?" He asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"They're inviting us for a ten year reunion right after the term ends. If I remember correctly that would be in a month from Tuesday."

Draco walked into the bathroom and looked at his wife standing in her black evening gown while curling her hair with her wand. "Is that so?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, we'll be going then. Oh and make sure that before we leave tonight you make sure your thongs aren't showing. Don't want my parents to realize that their daughter in law is a slut." He commented monotonously before leaving a hurt Pansy behind in the bathroom.

* * *

_Knock knock knock._ Hermione checked the mirror one last time and rushed to the door. She put on a smile and opened it to the smiling face of Brent Huston. 

"You look beautiful." He greeted her, giving her a hug.

"Thanks. You look quite handsome yourself." Hermione replied with a smile on her face.

"Ready to go, darling?" He asked, offering her his arm. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and gladly accepted his arm.

Once in the fancy restaurant, the waiter led them to a secluded area in the back of the restaurant. Brent ordered the finest wine immediately after they sat down and then went on to look at Hermione. "I wouldn't know what to do without you, Hermione." He said. Hermione smiled. He was so sweet. "Can you believe it has only been one year? To me it feels like i've been with you forever!" He took a hold of her hands and smiled at her. "You truly are the love of my life."

"Oh stop it, Brent. You're making me blush." Hermione said shyly. He really did love her, didn't he? The two ate dinner, drank, and talked. Soon the two had had a little too much whine and were both red in the faces.

"Ready to go home, darling?" Brent asked. Hermione nodded. They drunkenly stood up and walked outside. Once they were in front of Brent's manor the started kissing like crazy. He led her up through his doors and up to his room and started taking off her clothes while she did the same to him. They fell on the bed and were soon naked on top of each other. The room became filled with moans and grunts and then complete silence. The last thing Hermione thought before falling asleep in Brent's arms was, _He's so perfect...Maybe a little too perfect..._

* * *

**AN: All right. So I know you guys have been waiting for this. And here you go! Hehe. I hope you aren't very disappointed. I know it's not that amazing, but hey. It's only the first chappy. There will be a lot more to soon come. And as you guys probably figured out from the invitation, this is set ten years after hogwarts. So these peeps are 27. or 28. That's not too old. **

**love yah!**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**


	2. Prereunion thoughts

"Hey, Brent?" Hermione called through the bathroom door.

"Yes, darling?" He replied from the bedroom.

"You know it's been ten years since I went to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Mhm." He replied, messing around with his tie. "Let me guess, a reunion?"

"Yeah. Well I just thought you'd like to acompany me?" She asked, finally opening the door and coming out with a bathrobe on.

He looked at her and smiled. "Anything for you, my dear." Walking over to her, he put his arms on her waist and kissed her nose. "I know that my reunion last year was pretty fun. It's great to see old friends." Hermione smiled up at him. Minutes passed in silence as both of them got finished dressing.

"Good. Well I have to go. Breakfast with Harry and Ron. Oh, I think Ginny is coming, too. I'll see you tonight." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked out the door.

* * *

Hermione sat in her office, staring holes into the air. She had just came in from breakfast and conversation had been all about Hogwarts and the reunion. This got Hermione thinking. What was everyone doing from Hogwarts? She knew that Harry and Ron were both aurors (what a surprise there!), Ginny was working along with Hermione at the _Daily Prophet_, Neville was doing research in different jungles all over the world with all types of different plants, Dean Thomas was playing Quidditch for the Chuddly Cannons (much to Ron's envy), and Seamus Finnigan was last working at Gringotts, for all she remembered. She had also talked to Lavender and Parvati who both seemed to be opening a cloak shop in Hogsmeade. But other then that, she really had no idea of everyone else. Sure she would bump into people once or twice, but that was about it.

Hermione smiled at all the good memories she had of Hogwarts. First year, the Stone. Second year the chamber. Third year Sirius. Fourth year the triwizard tournament. Fifth year the ministry. All the way until they defeated Voldemort between sixth and seventh year. And then, of course, was her silly little romance with Draco Malfoy. Hermione laughed to herself at the memory. She often found herself thinking about him. She knew he was in the top five richest wizards of the world list and that he was one of the top managers of Gringotts. She had read it in the newspaper and heard it from Dean. She also knew he was married to Pansy Parkinson, but not much else.

All of a sudden, realization hit Hermione. He must be coming to the reunion. I mean _of course_ he would be coming to the reunion. Hermione found herself laughing again as she thought of the weirdness of it all. Here you have two mortal enemies who went through a silly little phase where they thought they loved each other (_Well, at least one of them did._ Hermione thought) but now they haven't talked since they broke up and aren't even enemies anymore, but just simply don't talk. How awkward would that be? No matter if ten years had gone by. It would still be funny to see what would come of the night. Hermione returned to her work with an even greater anticipation for the reunion.

* * *

Draco looked over the graphs and charts in front of him, trying to focus on them, but it didn't seem to work. Him and Blaise Zabini had been talking that morning about the reunion. He had to admit, he was pretty excited for it. Yet there was something that his mind had been on a lot lately. Of course it was the one thing that had been nagging him in the mind for nearly ten years now. Every now and then it would come back to bother him, only to disappear and let him forget again. He would remember it in his worst moments. Whenever he was feeling down the most.

_Her._

He knew he would have to see her at the reunion, and he wasn't really sure how it would be, seeing her again. Would it be awkward for him? He knew what he had with her back in seventh year had been purely physical and any thought he had had about having feelings for her had been just the stress of it all. But still, there was something that wouldn't let him forget about her. Maybe it was the fact that they went from being disgusted at the thought of even touching each other to having sex everynight. He didn't know what it was, but she was definitely still there. Especially on his down days with Pansy. Which seemed to be almost everyday. He smirked. He would love seeing her again, he realized. Mock her, just like old times, before they had slept together and then he had embarrassed her infront of the whole school. He had to chuckle at the thought. That _had_ been pretty clever and witty of him. Not to mention funny.

Oh, yes. This would be a very interesting reunion, indeed.

* * *


	3. Ten Year Reunion

**Okay guys, I'm sorry this took longer than usual. I had the longest chapter of I love you or Do you still love me yet, and it somehow got deleted. I am seriously mad. I even actually LIKED the chapter, and that hardly happens. Soooo It took me forever to make sure all the facts were still right and the chapter is good again. I hate it when that happens. It's so hard to re write something.

* * *

**

Hogwarts was still as beautiful as ever, if not more beautiful. Hermione felt like a little first year again, entering the castle and looking around with amazement and astonishment written all over her face. She felt like a young school girl again as she entered the Great Hall and took in the Four house tables along with the staff table. The house tables were of course a bit shorter due to the guests being only one year of Hogwarts. Excitement fluttered inside her stomach and tears came to her eyes as she remembered all the wonderful times she had spent inside here. She could remember coming down the grand staircase every morning to go to Breakfast, or running off to the library after lunch to do some reading. Or how she would always laugh and joke with Harry and Ron as they walked from class to class. Or how she used to take walks on the grounds just to sooth her mind during the war.

"I know." Brent whispered in her ear. "I felt like that, too." Hermione smiled up at him. As she walked down the Gryffindor table she greeted all her classmates and sat among them.

"I think it's a wonderful idea to keep the house tables." Hermione said to the group. "I mean it makes it feel almost normal again." Harry smiled at her.

"You're right, Hermione." He said. "I really miss it here." She watched him look around with longing in his eyes and understood. She knew that this had been Harry's only home for years. He loved the castle more than any of them did.

"Well luckily you guys will be able to come next year again. After all, I will have a ten year reunion as well." Ginny stated from across the table. She had come as Harry's date. Everyone smiled and started talking about the good old days. Soon the whole hall was filled with happy ex-students sharing good memories with each other. Hermione breathed in the wonderful smell of the atmosphere she had missed most about Hogwarts. She looked around and scanned each table. She saw a very pretty asian girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table, and assumed it was Cho Chang. Over at the Hufflepuff table, Hermione noticed that Ernie McMillan had gotten very tall and handsome, indeed.

Yet it was the Slytherin table that caught her eye. Just as she was thinking about how Pansy Parkinson hadn't changed much, her eyes locked with a pair of misty silver ones. Hermione knew in an instant who this person was. She took in his handsome features and was forced to hold in a gasp. Draco Malfoy had dropped all his boyish features and turned into a very, _very_ handsome man. Hermione smiled faintly as they both stared at each other for just a moment. She could swear she saw his lips twitch into a smile of their own before he looked away and was kissed by Pansy Parkinson. Hermione had to restrain herself from laughing at the expression on his face. She always kenw those two would end up together. She turned back to her friends and joined them in the conversation about the time in fifth year where they had the DA.

"One thing's for sure." Neville stated. "It never got boring around here with you three around. I bet you we had the craziest year of them all." The trio looked at each other as everyone agreed and laughed.

Soon after the food was gone and Dumbledore made his little speech the tables were put aside and couches replaced them with a very big space in the middle for dancing and socializing. Soft jazz was playing in the background, quiet enough to talk over but loud enough to dance to. Hermione danced with Brent for a while and talked with people, but decided it was time for the Hogwarts tour she had been planning to take. She wanted to go visit the library to remember all the times and days she had spent in there. She wanted to visit her old classrooms and she just wanted to stroll around the hallways.

Hermione spent about twenty minutes in the library and also passed her old Transfiguration classroom. Walking around the hallways she dragged her hand around the walls and breathed in the wonderful smell. She truly missed this place with all its mysteries and secrets. It had been her home for seven years and she had grown into a woman in this castle. She had met her lifelong friends here. She treasured it more than any other place in the world.

Hermione turned the corner of the hallway she had been in and came to a dead end, with stairs leading up to some tower of some sort. Hermione gasped with realization of what this place was. She had walked herself to the Astronomy tower without realizing. Smiling, she started climbing the stairs all the way until she reached the highest point of Hogwarts. The night was chilly but not enough to make her be cold in her strapless dress. Hermione walked forwards and looked out at the grounds. She smiled as she saw the whomping willow and she could've sworn she had seen the giant squid in the lake. It was her name being said that brought her out from her thoughts.

"Granger?"

Hermione turned around to see who had called her.

"Malfoy."

They stared at each other for a split second before she found her voice again. "What, are you stalking me?" She asked, turning back to face the grounds.

"No." He answered truthfully. "I was just taking a walk through the halls and somehow ended up here." Hermione gave an 'oh' of understanding and looked down at her hands.

"Kind of Ironic, isn't it?" Hermione voiced Draco's thoughts. "That we both ended up here just by coincidence." Both of them remembered the last time they were up here very well. Moments of silence passed between them as neither knew what to say. Hermione was just about to turn around and leave when Draco broke the silence.

"So how's the worlds favorite Mudblood been doing?" He asked without looking at her. "I was pretty sure that you would be married to the Weasel, but I don't see a ring on your finger. What a surprise."

"Still the same jerk then, Malfoy?" Hermione scoffed. "And no, I'm not married to Ron. I'm with Brent."

"I see. That tall, American looking bloke that you were with?" Malfoy asked. "Even _you_ could do better then that, Granger." He stated mockingly. Hermione glared at him.

"That's coming from a guy who's married to Pansy Parkinson." Hermione replied, watching in satisfaction as Malfoy's expression got gloomy. Both of them fell silent once again and just stared out. "You're still really rich." Hermione said, regretting it the second it left her mouth. How stupid had she just sounded?

Malfoy laughed then smirked at her. "What a great conversation starter, Granger." Hermione blushed and turned around. Malfoy kept staring at her. He took in her brown her which had been put into a lose bun and her smooth skin of her arms and neck. He took in her shining eyes which were deep in thought. Her cheeks were rosy read from embarrassment and she seemed more beautiful then ever.

Hermione looked back at Malfoy and realized he was still staring at her with a unreadable expression on his face. They both stood there, looking into each others eyes, not needing words to ruin the moment. Hermione's chest was heaving as she inhaled and she started feeling a bit lightheaded. "I should-" She started. "We should get back to the others." She stated. "They might get suspicious if we're both missing at the same time." She looked at the ground.

"True." Malfoy said, looking away as well. "After all we _do _have a history." He smirked at her. "But wait. I forgot. Every girl has a history with me."

Hermione slapped him across the arm. "Such a dirty bastard, Malfoy. Now I know you still are the same school boy I last saw ten years ago." She said with a humph and walked away and down the stairs. She didn't hear him following her and slowed down after a while, looking back at the stairs after a while. Her face dropped from the mad expression and she clutched her heart. Closing her eyes, Hermione calmed down. She knew she was over Malfoy, so it wasn't that. It was just that seeing the person who had taken her virginity and then broken her hear was pretty intense. She didn't know he would've effected her this way. Taking one more deep breath she walked back and joined her friends.

* * *

Up at the tower Malfoy was still looking at where she left, his face reading the same expression as hers down in the hall. Confusion and sadness. How the hell did that girl still affect him? Seeing her had felt so strange, when he thought he could handle it. After all it only had been a stupid fling in seventh year...right? He felt as if something was jabbing at his heart. He had never experienced it before, other than the time she had slapped him in that hallway. Could it be that after all those years the emotions he had thought he had for her, the emotions that he decided were just hormones, were still there?

Draco quickly shook his mind, trying to convince himself that he had one too many glasses of wine and made his way down the stairs as well, quickly walking to join his friends.

* * *


	4. Denial and realizations

**AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys! I have 70 revies for only three chapters!! You don't know how happy that makes an author feel! Keep it up!!**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**

* * *

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked looking worriedly at her. Hermione snapped out of her little daze and put on a fake smile.

"Yes, I'm fine." Brent grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. He was so caring. So wonderful. Everything she could ever ask for. Nothing like Malfoy had been. _Woah, Hermione!_ She thought. _Where did that come from?_

"Do you want to leave?" He Brent whispered in her ear. Hermione considered the question. Her eyes were scanning around the hall and found the man she had been looking for. Seeing him had effected her a bit more than she would've liked. She needed to leave.

Looking up at her boyfriend she nodded and said, "Yeah, that would be nice." She said. It took them over ten minutes to say their goodbyes to everyone, but soon they were walking out the front doors of the castle. Hermione took one last look at her favorite place, her eyes catching Malfoy's through the window of the Great Hall for a second, before she stepped out of Hogwarts grounds and disapparated to her apartment with Brent.

* * *

Draco pushed pansy off of his lap and stood up from the green couch her had been sitting on. He was bored with her and had been seeing that girl Padma Patil throwing some glances at him the whole night. He wanted to go talk to her. 

"Hello." he said as he walked up to her. "You look lonely. Where is your date?" He asked her.

She blushed. "Oh, I don't have one." She said, looking at the floor.

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows in fake confusion. "You can't be serious." he said. "Well, I guess then I can feel free to invite you to dance?" He asked her, stretching his hand toward her. She shyly took it, and soon they were swaying to the soft beat. He could tell pansy was glaring daggers at him, but there was nothing she could do. She was completely powerless over him.

"Oh, Malfoy." he heard Patil sigh. "This reminds me of our time together in Hogwarts. Do you remember? After the Quidditch match?" She asked, glee in her voice.

"But, of course. How could I forget?" Lied Malfoy, not even attempting to remember the day. They danced for a while, Draco charming Padma more by the second. Pansy, who had given up, had went home all by herself. This made Draco happy, since he would be able to sneak Padma in for the night, not that he cared if Pansy knew. He just didn't want to deal with her bickering tomorrow.

The two finally decided it was time to leave. Draco led her outside, holding her hand the whole time. He had her wrapped around the finger by this time. She was constantly blushing and laughing at what he was saying.

"You sure know how to work your women, Malfoy." Padma said. "I'm 27 years old and you have me blushing like a silly school girl."

Draco smirked. "What can I say? I have the looks, I have the money and not to mention my charm and smile make the women go crazy." He said arrogantly, his nose pointed up high to add to the effect of his 'joke'.

He had Padma laughing again. "You've always known how to make me laugh. Like the time when you humiliated Granger. It was horrible, but somehow I couldn't stop laughing." Draco laughed, this time a bit nervously. Right. The time he humiliated Granger. How come she had come up in all the conversations he had this evening. Blaise had commented about her and so had Pansy and everyone else. He just couldn't live a free moment in Hogwarts without her. Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, he turned to Padma and smiled.

"Come. I say we apparate to my manor."

* * *

"Are you okay, darling?" Brent asked. "You look a little distracted." He started stroking her back. Hermione sighed and looked up at him. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just got overwhelmed with memories. That's all." She explained. She sat up from her position on the couch and turned to stradle Brent, who had been sitting next to her. "But let's forget that now. I have some good idea of how you can cheer me up." She said, grinning at him mischievously.

He grinned back at her, his hands automatically going to her hips. "Oh, do you now?" She bent down to kiss her way up from his neck to his lips.

"Mhm.." She whispered, finally kissing his mouth. They soon were in a deep snogging session. Brent stood up, carrying Hermione in his arms towards her bedroom. Hermione gasped as she flew into the bed, Brent quickly crawling on top of her.

After their love making session, Brent slumped down on the bed next to her, his arm around her. "You are so wonderful." He said. Hermione smiled and turned her body to face him.

Putting her arm on his chest, she smiled and said, "You are, too."

"Making love to you always feels like my first time." He said. "Everytime I get so excited at the thought of finally being able to do it." She laughed at his words. He was too cute. "No, seriously. It really does feel that way." The two of them lay there for a while, just laying in each others arms. Soon Hermione could feel the exhaustion kicking in. She felt so peaceful in that moment that she was just slipping into a wonderful sleep when Brent asked a question that would knock tiredness out of her mind. "Honey, who was your first?" He asked.

Hermione's body stiffened. She hesitated for a while and Brent clearly noticed. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" He asked. When Hermione didn't respond to this either he sat up. "I'm sorry honey. It's just we never shared that bit of information with each other and I thought-"

"It's okay, Brent." Hermione said in a low voice, now sitting up as well. She might as well tell him, right? I mean he had the right to know. She hesitated another while, just thinking about the question and whether she wanted to answer. "It was - he - it was seventh year."

Brent nodded and looked at her. "Don't worry. If it's bad, you know I love you too much to judge you." Hermione nodded at this.

"Well, it was kind of silly, actually. A bit more of teen hormones rather than love." She said. "I don't know how it all started. I think it was some kind of bet that started it. Who could bed me first." Brent rubbed her back soothingly at this. It sure didn't sound like love. "I must've been blind to actually give into it." Hermione mumbled.

"Honey, you don't have to -"

"It's okay, Brent. It will probably be good to tell you. Just so you know." Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for whatever reaction Brent may give. "His name was, Draco Malfoy." She stated, finally looking up into Brent's eyes which had gone as big as plates now.

"Draco Malfoy? _The_ Draco Malfoy?" He asked. "The one you said had tormented you all your life? The one who is the richest man in England and probably the most stuck up person, as well? The one who probably has millions of STD's from sleeping with every woman in the wizarding world?" Hermione's insides had turned into liquid and she felt sick. She knew he would react this way. She looked away, tears brimming in her eyes now.

"I knew you'd react this way." She said in a shaky whisper. Turning away from him, she lay back on the bed. After a minute or so, she felt Brent hug her again.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear. "It's just. It's Malfoy. The most arrogant jerk in the world. And thinking that he was the one to take your virginity seems kind of -"

"Odd? Not right?" She asked. Taking his silence as a 'yes' she said. "I know. I was just going through a very weird stage at the time."

"Well one thing I know, Hermione, is that he didn't diserve you." Brent said soothingly. "Whatever happened between you two, you are way too good for him." He took her in his arms again, stroking her hair all the while. She could soon hear light snoring coming from behind her, telling her that Brent was fast asleep. Although she was very tired, Hermione couldn't sleep until much later that night. She lay up all night thinking about the one person who had reappeard in her life and made her day horrible. A person she had forgotten about for a while.

It's not like she never had seen him before at the ministry, around London and everywhere else. It's just she had managed to forget him so well, she had completely shut out that part of her life. Even with Harry, Ron and Ginny, talking about seventh year was always naturally avoided. Realization dawned on Hermione as she understood that for the last ten years she hadn't forgotten the pain, hurt, and pendemonium her relationship with Draco Malfoy had brought in her life. She had simply avoided and denied it.

* * *


	5. Diagon Alley Bump in

Draco groaned and rubbed his temples. Today was definitely not a good day and being in the office wasn't making it any better. He chugged the rest of his coffee and looked at the bottom of the cup miserably. He definitely needed more. He sighed and got up from his enormous mohagony desk standing in his livingroom-sized office. Everything in there all the way down to Draco's clothes was more expensive then a middle class wizard could afford, yet Draco looked around the room in disgust. Whoever had decorated his new office for him had had very bad taste.

He walked over to his mini kitchen in one corner of the room and pressed the button on the espresso machine, which immediately sprung to life. Taking his cup of coffee Draco decided it would do him good to take a little scroll around London. Maybe he could meet with Blaise at Diagon Alley. He checked his one-of-a-kind watch to make sure that Blaise wouldn't be busy at this moment and walked over to his desk. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill he wrote a quick invitation to Blaise and sent it off with his owl. He sighed and looked back at the reports lying in front of them and decided to get another one read and reviewed since he had about an hour to go until his break.

* * *

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the disgusting smell outside her cubicle. She imagined it had been Roger Davis, who was addicted to cigarrets. The smell always gave her a tremendous headache, but asking him to stop smoking those things was like asking a wall to move out of your way. Hermione rubbed her temples and groaned. She definitely needed a break. Looking outside from the fake window to her left, she saw that it was nice weather today. The ministry windows had been telling the actual weather outside for the past few months, something of which Hermione was thankful for. She realized that it was perfect for a walk through London. She smiled at the thought of meeting Ginny in Diagon Alley in an hour. She really could use fresh air.

* * *

"Oi, Draco!" Draco heard someone shout from behind him. Turning around he came face to face with his friend Blaise Zabini. "How's it going?" Draco turned around again, grunting in response and glaring in front of him. "Not having a good day, I see." 

"No. Not really." Draco remarked bitterly. "Been having a headache since this morning." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and returned to walking, Blaise on his side.

"Didn't get any from Pansy last night, did you?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Draco scowled, confirming Blaise's suspicions. Chuckling, he continued. "Draco Malfoy. Can't go a day without sex."

"Do you realize how shallow you're making me sound?" Draco growled at him.

"Sorry to break it to you mate, but you really are." Blaise laughed.

"Sod off." Draco replied angrily. "If you've come here just to make my day worse, then you might as well leave. I really don't need it." He really didn't. Ever since that Hogwarts reunion his mood seemed to have changed. And the fact that his slutty wife wouldn't even sleep with him made everything worse.

"Sorry, mate. I'll stop. I just couldn't fight the temptation." Blaise grinned. "Anyways. You've been in a foul mood a lot lately. Has a girl gotten to you?" He asked. Draco stopped in his tracks. Why the hell would Blaise ask him that. He was Draco Malfoy. The lady's man. No girl got to him. Not then, not now, not ever.

"What are you on about?" He asked. "Why do you assume it's a girl?"

"Because ever since a month ago at the reunion you've been acting strangely." Blaise stated truthfully. "Ever since you saw everyone. And if it isn't a girl that got to you there, then I'll have to get used to the idea of a gay Draco Malfoy." This made Draco scowl. With all due respect, he was _not_ gay. But his friend's words made him think. Had it really been a month since the reunion? Thinking back to it, he really had been in a foul mood ever since then. Had a girl really gotten to him there? He didn't even have to think twice before he knew a very likely candidate. He scoffed and released the idea from his mind. No. Filthy little Mudblood women did not get to him. No matter how beautiful, smart, intelligent and sexy they were. _Woahh...Draco. Hold your horses. Where did those thoughts come from?_

"Say whatever you want, Blaise. But I assure you that no woman got to me. I've just been stressed over work." Draco stated as convincingly as he could.

"All right, mate. Whatever you say." Blaise replied with a sarcasting tone. Draco would've replied but at that very moment he felt his body collide with anothers. Before he knew it, four bodies, including his, were on the ground in the middle of Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said, giving her friend a hug. "How are you?" 

"I'm good, Hermione. And yourself?" Ginny replied with a smile.

Hermione sighed. "Not so well, actually. I haven't been able to sleep well for the past few weeks. And I don't get much work done either. I've just been completely stressed."

Ginny looked at her with concern. "Hermione, don't you think you're being a bit too harsh on yourself? I mean it's summer and you're still working like crazy. I think you should take a break from all this." Her eyes lit up as they started walking down Diagon Alley. "I mean we could take a vacation somewhere beautiful! What do you say about the caribbean?"

Hermione laughed. "You know very well that that isn't going to happen Ginny. I'm just not in the right state of mind for vacation right now." They walked in silence for a bit, both thinking about their own thing.

"Trouble with Brent, isn't it?" Ginny asked Hermione concerningly.

"What?" Hermione asked, completely bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"That's what this is all about. Your stress and everything. Trouble with Brent."

Hermione sighed again and looked ahead. "No, Ginny. It's not Brent. He's perfect..."

"But?"

Hermione turned to her friend. "There is no but, Ginny."

"Come on, Hermione. I know you so much better then this. Who is he?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, what are you on about? Why do you think there is a _he_?" She asked, taken aback once again.

"Because. If Brent isn't doing anything, then it must be someone else. Hermione Granger doesn't get stressed out about nothing." Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione closed her eyes for just a second, inhaling deeply. Ginny was looking at her still with concern in her eyes. But luckily, Hermione would be saved from answering the question at hand, because right at that moment she bumped into another body and with a yelp she fell on the ground. Next thing she knew, her and three more bodies were lying on the ground in the middle of Diagon Alley.

* * *


	6. Curiosity and guilt

"Ouch..." Hermione groaned as she untangled her feet from the rest and rubbed her head. She looked around her and saw Ginny wearing the same pained expression she had. She also saw two men lying by them, one of which she hadn't been able to get out of her mind since the reunion. "Malfoy." She groaned, this time annoyance evident in her voice.

The four got up and straightened their robes. "How nice to bump into you, as well, Granger." He replied sarcastically. Ginny looked nervously from Hermione to Draco to Blaise.

"Next time you guys should watch where you're going." She scoffed angrily. "It's rude to bump into people."

"You bumped into us just as much as we bumped into you, thank you very much, little miss red-head." Blaise commented darkly, getting a deeper glare from Ginny.

"Oh, what? Now you're trying to blame it on us? We didn't do anything but walk casually down the street when you two buffoons came out of no where and knocked us right off our feet!" Ginny scorned.

Hermione didn't hear what Blaise replied to her. She was looking at Malfoy, who was looking back at her. Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Going without ten years of saying a word to this man, she talks to him once during an evening event and now she was bumping into him in the streets. Her mouth slightly open, inhaling deep breaths, Hermione stared unsurely into his eyes. His hands were in his pockets and his hair falling in front of his silver orbs, giving him a very Kalvin Clein model look. At least Hermione thought so, being the only one who knew what Kalvin Clein was.

Hermione could hear distant bickering between Blaise and Ginny, but didn't pay attention to it until she suddenly got jerked by the arm and pulled away from the mesmorizing look Malfoy was giving her. "Come on, Hermione. Let's leave before they decide to knock us down again." Ginny fumed, stomping away and pulling Hermione with her in the process. Hermione turned her head and looked back at the pair of boys, her eyes locking Malfoy's for just a second before she turned back to Ginny and followed her down the street.

"_Honestly._" Ginny growled. "Who do they think they are, strutting around like they're the richest bastards in the world? Well, I guess they are... But that still doesn't mean that they can walk around, knocking people down and not even apologizing. They really think they're better than us, do they? Just because they had nanny's feed them instead of their mothers and got every single wish that their little hearts might desire when they were young. Do they honestly believe..."

Once again, Ginny's voice drowned away from Hermione's mind as she thought back to the little moment she had shared back with Malfoy. How come whenever she wasn't around him she found herself feeling nothing but remorse for the man, yet whenever she was near him her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't take her eyes off of him? Why did he bother her so much? She had already established like many times before that she felt absolutely nothing for him and that whatever they mightve had during school was nothing more than a mindless and meaningless fling? Yet why did he manage to crawl under her skin without even saying two words? Surely not everyone's first lover made them feel this way. Surely there had to be something still there. Was it pain? Was it regret? Was it hurt? Was she still hurt by his bet, which now seemed childish and unimportant? Was she regretting breaking up with him or ever being with him? Were there still feelings for him, deep deep inside her?

_No._ Hermione thought. But there _was_ something. _Curiosity._

Hermione wondered what it would be like to be with him again. She was wondering what would've happened if they had never broken up.

* * *

Draco woke up, sweat dripping from his face. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He just couldn't sleep. He couldn't forget. He couldn't forget what she had said to him so long ago. Ever since the reunion he had remembered the last words she had said to him before leaving him every single night. They kept replaying in his mind and in his dreams. He was shocked that he still knew the exact words. He could even hear her voice sometimes.

_"And that's all it will ever be for you. Nothing but quick easy lays and toys. Life will be a game for you. But one day it will come back and bite you in the arse, because you know what? No one will ever love you. No one will ever be able to care for you like I could've. With losing me, you have lost your only chance to be happy in life. You'll be lonely and miserable, while I'll be happy and in love with someone who can appreciate me for who I am. When you will realize the mistakes you've made, I'll be the one looking in your face and laughing. Because you know what the difference between us is? I, unlike you, have respect for myself. So don't you even think that these tears, are for you. Because they're all for me."_

Was it true? Was he truly miserable? Yes. He really was. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt them sting. He didn't know what it was about this girl that made him go emotional. Usually it was so easy for him to shag a girl sensless and not regret it. Usually he could go through women like a pack of cigarets waiting to be smoked, but he seemed to be having an allergic reaction. Wheneve he had tried to get with a girl for the past few weeks, he would always think of her. She would always come to his mind. How his intentions for her had been the same. How he had meant to shag her, then dump her arse. As these thoughts occured to him he felt immature and like a young boy who didn't want to grow up and face the world.

How could this dumb little Mudblood affect him so much? Why did he care so much about what she thought? He groaned in annoyance and got up from his bed, making sure not to wake up Pansy. He walked down to his kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He knew what it was. He knew what the thing that was bothering him was.

_Curiosity._ He was curious as to what would've happened if he had never ruined their relationship. He wondered whether they would've taken their relationship further and whether she would've taught him to love her. He wondered whether they'd still be together. Along with all these thoughts another thing panged at his heart. Guilt. He felt guilty for what he had done. All of this was driving him crazy. He needed to do something. And he knew exactly what.

The only way to solve this confusion was to talk to her.

* * *


	7. Raspberry late with an extra shot please

**Hey guys! thanks for all the amazing reviews!!! i really appreciate them! and thanks for everyone saying that my writing has gotten better. i know its kinda hard to stick with long stories, especially if the writer isnt that good. but this story has actually improved my writing skills a lot. and im glad you guys notice it!**

**thanks again and keep up the amazing reviews! **

**enjoy!**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**

* * *

Draco ran his hand through his hair nervously. He wasn't sure how to approach this situation. How would he start the conversation with her? He couldn't just say, "Hey, Granger. I've been thinking about you a lot lately and wondered what it would be like if we never broke up at hogwarts. So what do you say?" No, it had to be better then that. It had to come more naturally. And how would he find her in the first place? He knew where she worked, he had read some articles of hers, so it wasn't that. He just didn't want it to seem like he intended to talk to her. He wanted it to just..._happen._

He silently damned the Mudblood for even putting him in such a position. Why did she have to confuse him so much? Why her out of all women in the world? He sighed and rubbed his temples. He seemed to be getting a lot of headaches these days.

Getting up from his desk, he walked across his office towards the door. Shutting it behind him, he put a quick locking spell and continued his way down the hall. He told his secretary he would be out for an hour or so and continued down to the elevators. He would grab some lunch from the muggle cafe down the street, not wanting to run into anyone in Diagon Alley. He really prefered to stay private right now, with a certain someone on his mind.

He finally reached the atrium and walked over to the telephone booth, which would bring him above the ground to muggle London. As he saw actual sunshine hit his face he frowned and walked out of the telephone booth, making sure no muggles would see him. But when he stepped out, he saw a little girl looking at him in a horrified expression and walking next to her mommy. "What are you looking at?" Draco snarled at her in a nasty tone. That threw the little girl totally off and she burst into tears, screaming loudly. Her mother looked at her in concern, and her eyes traveled up to Draco and glared.

_Great._ Draco thought. _Now you made an innocent little girl cry. Way to go, Draco. _He walked around the corner and saw the cafe he intended to go to. It was very small and secluded and not a witch or wizard knew about it other than him. How wrong he was. He stepped into the little shop and the smell of fresh coffee filled his nose. For the first time that day he felt relieve wash over him. He loved the place. He stood in line for a couple of minutes, knowing exactly what he would order.

When his turn came, he greeted the lady and ordered his drink. The only problem with that was that another person, a woman, had ordered at the exact same time and the exact same drink. "A raspberry late with an extra shot, please." Those exact words came out of two mouths in the shop and the employee looked at them in confusion.

Draco looked to his left confusedly and saw a young, gorgeous girl standing right next to him. The girl who just happened to be on his mind a lot lately. "Granger?" He asked.

"Malfoy." She stated with an unenthusiastic voice. This situation seemed to happen a lot lately.

He turned to pay the woman with the little muggle money he owned and turned to face her. "What a nice surprise. Popping up everywhere I go, now Granger?"

"Excuse me, but you are the one popping up ever _I_ go." She stated, glaring up. "And might I add that I am extremely surprised to see _you_ of all people in a muggle cafe?" She said, looking around to add to the effect.

Draco didn't know what to say to this so he just smirked and tried to play it off. "Well, the world is full of surprises, isn't it?"

* * *

Hermione bit her lip. That smirk. That darn smirk. The one that got her everytime. She wanted to go and wipe it off his face, but at the same time she couldn't see it enough. She cleared her mind quickly of those thoughts and put on a face of distaste once again. "Yes, I gotta say it is. I'm just not happy the surprise is always _you_." 

Draco raised his hands to his sides and backed off. "Hey now. Let's be nice. We wouldn't want to be arguing in the middle of a coffee shop, now would we?" He asked. Then something popped into his mind. Hadn't he been meaning to talk to her? Wasn't he worrying just minutes ago about how to approach her? Well, now that the opportunity so kindly laid himself in front of him, he realized he was more nervous then he thought. It wasn't everyday that Draco Malfoy shared his feelings with anyone, let alone a woman. "I say we make the best of this. Why don't you join me for coffee?" He asked, shocking even himself. Seeing her expression he quickly added, "Well otherwise, you'll be sitting over there somewhere and I'll be sitting over here somewhere and both of us will be thinking about the awkward situation at hand. So I say we avoid to put ourselves in such situation and drink our coffee together."

Hermione seemed to consider this for a moment. "Nice save, Malfoy. You just almost embarrassed yourself." She smiled. "Always the smooth one, weren't you?" She couldn't believe herself. Was she seriously standing in this muggle cafe, talking, heck even having a friendly conversation with Malfoy? And to add to that, was she considdering sitting down to drinking her coffee with him? Yes. Yes, she was. She laughed lightly. "Okay, Malfoy. I'll sit with you. But only because you were _begging_ me to." She smiled and picked up her coffe cup from the counter. He smirked at her and picked up his order as well, following her to a booth in the corner of the shop.

They both sat down on opposite ends and sipped at their coffee. "Who knew that my favorite coffee was Hermione Granger's favorite, too?" He asked amusedly.

"Who says it's my favorite?" Hermione asked challangingly, raising her eyebrow at him, a smile playing at her lips.

"I can just tell with these things." Draco said, getting a very serious look to his face. He leaned back and put his hands behind his hand, leaning on them. "You know, only because I can tell everything. It comes with being rich and sexy." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She knew it was all an act, making fun of himself. She like that. She liked that he could joke around with himself. And she really liked the way his eyes lit up as he watched her laughing to his jokes. _Woah, Hermione. Where do all these thoughts come from whenever you're with the bastard?_ Her expression quickly changed. "Still, full of yourself, then?" She asked.

"What can I say?" He asked her with a smug expression on his face. He sipped his coffee again, never taking his eyes off her. What did she do to him to make him feel so free and careless? What did she do to make him come out of his shell and act more like a normal person instead of a conceided bastard who shagged another girl every night. "So tell me, Granger. How does a girl like you, smart, top of her class, and goody good, end up with a job like working for the _Daily Prophet_?"

Hermione looked up from her coffee cup, where she had been staring all this time, and considdered how to answer his question. "Well, it's simple really. Knowing everything helps with putting the truth out there. I would've loved to continue my studies in a single subject, say for example charms. But I thought that with all this knowledge I could as well put it out _there_ so that others can know it, too."

"Hmm." Draco said. "Clever. You always did strike me as one who would end up helping others learn instead of being selfish and do something for yourself." He looked at her teasingly.

"You mean unlike _you_, Malfoy?" Hermione teased back. A smile was playing on her lips again. She continued sipping her coffee and realized that she was being watched. Looking up and Malfoy, she realized that he was staring intently at her. On normal occasions, Hermione would feel uncomfortable at this, but this was the third time this summer that she couldn't stop staring into those silver orbs, and it was everything but uncomfortable. As their eyes locked just like they had before, neither of them talked. Finally it was Hermione who broke the silence. "Well, I better get going." She mumbled, swollowing the last sip of her coffe.

Just as she got up, Draco found his voice again. "Again?" He asked, his voice kind of unsure. He was still a bit dazzled by their third staring contest.

"What?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Would - would you like to meet me tomorrow? Here again? We could have coffee?" Draco asked, still not sounding like himself.

Hermione looked at him in confusion for a second, her eyes falling through the pool of misty silver once again. "Sure." She said, her voice very distant. "Okay." She said. Without another word she turned around and walked out of the cafe.

As Hermione walked out of the shop she was thinking the exact same thing that Draco was, sitting back inside the tiny place.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *


	8. Responsibilities and Forgiveness

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews again!! I wanted to try something fun with this chapter and change my writing style just a tad bit. Experiment, you know?**

**Also, this chapter is way longer than the others. I hope you are happy!! insert smily face here **

**enjoy!**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**

* * *

She had to cancel it. She had to. What had she been thinking in the first place? She couldn't just go out to lunch with _Malfoy._ I mean come on. It was _Draco Malfoy._ What had gotten into her when she said yes? Was she crazy? Hermione groaned and fought the urge to bang her head against the wall. What was she to do with herself?

* * *

He had to cancel it. He had to. What had he been thinking in the first place? He couldn't just go out to lunch with _Granger._ I mean come on. It was _Hermione Granger._ What had gotten in him when he asked her? Was he crazy? Draco groaned and fought the urge to bang his head against the wall. What was he to do with himself?

* * *

Well, neither did cancel. Although the two were thinking about it the whole night and morning, neither did. They couldn't get themselves to contact the other person because of the humiliation. Both even thought about not showing up. But that just seemed to be mean. So the next day, two completely confused and unsure people entered the same cafe as they had yesterday and mentally prepared themselves for what they were sure would be a very awkward lunch.

* * *

Hermione stepped into the little cafe and sighed in relief to see that he wasn't there yet. She quickly walked over to the little counter and ordered her drink. She payed and got her order, finding a seat in the exact same spot as yesterday. She nervously played with the coffee cup, turning it this way and that, spilling some drops all over her shirt. _Shit._ She thought as she quickly wiped herself with a napkin. She couldn't use magic for being in a muggle cafe, and had to leave her shirt to be stained. _Maybe he won't come._ She thought to herself. _Maybe he decided that this was a stupid idea. Well, he would be right. Maybe I should just leave._ Just as she was about to get up, the shop's door opened and a confused looking Draco Malfoy entered the shop. 

His eyes scanned the place and quickly locked with Hermione's. His corner of his mouth twitched and he walked over to her. Hermione didn't know what to do and just stared down at her coffee.

"I see you came." He said with an unsure tone to his voice.

"Yeah." She replied in a barely audibly voice.

Scratching the back of his head, Draco looked around once more before taking his seat opposite of her. "Look." He said. "I know this is kind of -"

"Awkward?" Hermione helped him out. He looked at her and then nodded, looking in a different direction. Neither of them said anything for a while and she decided she had had enough. "I -" she started. "I think this was a mistake." She got up to leave but stopped as she felt his hand holding her arm.

"No." He said. "Don't leave." Hermione looked down on him with a confused expression, trying to read his mind. She took a deep breath and sat back down. "I- I mean. Since we're both here, we might as well order something to eat together, don't you think?" He asked uncertainly.

Hermione couldn't help but crack a smile. "Yeah. Sure." She replied. He smiled at her and got up to walk to the counter. Hermione watched him walk over there and order himself the same coffee as she had just minutes ago, along with two sandwhiches and a very delicious looking cake. She admired his pose as he ordered. How could he do small things just like this, but still look like he was god of the world? It was like he didn't even try. His aura alone gave him a superior look of its own. Not that it was bad. No, not at all. In fact Hermione admired him for it.

He walked back to the little booth in the corner and sat down across her again. "Here you go...A sandwhich...With ham, cheese, lettuce, and mayonaise...I hope you like it...And here is a chocolate cake...I don't know if you like it...but it looked good so..." He stopped and looked up at her. She was staring intently at him, a smile playing at her lips.

"It looks great." She said. Was he nervous? He sure acted like it. Hermione mused the idea of Draco Malfoy being nervous in front of a girl. I mean who wouldn't laugh at that?

He smiled at her. A genuine smile. A smile that sent Hermione's heart all the way down to her stomach. A stomach full of butterflies. "I'm sorry. I just don't want - I just don't want you to think that -" He stopped again. How did she do this to him? Leave him completely speechless?

"You don't want me to think that you're a heartless, rich, bastard that sleeps around with everything with tits and a vagina even though he's married?" She completed his sentence for him, smiling all the while.

He chuckled slightly. "Pretty much." He said, looking down to his food then back at her. "Granger, I - The reason I asked you to meet me here again is that I have to talk to you." Hermione bit her lip and prepared herself for what was coming. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. "It's just since the reunion, I haven't been able to stop..." He paused for a moment. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." He looked into her eyes tentatively, waiting for her to reply.

Hermione inhaled sharply and held in her breath. "I - I know..." She said, looking down at her nails. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either." There was a moment of silence between them as they both thought about what to say next. "Look, Malfoy. I know that there was something between us back in Hogwarts, but -" Hermione stopped. She didn't know what to say next.

"It's okay." He said quietly. "I understand." After another moment of silence he looked back up at her. "I think we should start eating. I'm starving!" He changed the topic, knowing fully well how uncomfortable everything would get if they continued talking about this topic. For him it had been enough. Knowing that she had been thinking about him as well had brightened his mood for some ridiculous reason.

"Yeah! Me too!" Hermione said enthusiastically, obviously relieved at the change of topic. They both bit into their sandwhiches, and savored the delicious taste in their mouth. As they chewed their food their eyes met and they both laughed, their mouthes still full. Hermione swallowed her food the same time he did and smiled at him.

"Oh, wait." Draco said, picking up a napkin. "You have something right there..." He reached his arm across the table and wiped the corner of her mouth with the napkin. She looked at him all the while, taken aback by his gentelmanly manner. She smiled at him after he was done. With the sandwhich in his hand, he pointed at her shirt. "You have some coffee stains on your shirt, did you know?"

Hermione laughed, feeling a blush come up her cheeks. "Yeah. I spilled on myself while waiting for you..." She said shyly.

Draco leaned forward on the table and smirked at her. "And why would that be, Granger? Was someone nervous?" He asked cheekily.

"No! I never said that!" Hermione said, playfully slapping him on the arm. "Why would I be nervous for a meeting with _you_?" She asked with a mock surprised expression. "Oh, wait. _Of course_ I was nervous! I mean who wouldn't be at meeting _the _Draco Malfoy?" She added playfully.

He laughed at her. "Don't get cheeky on me, now, Miss Granger." He said. "You know I could punish you for that."

"Oh, do tell me what _you_ could do to _me, _Mr. Malfoy!" She said.

"Right, right. My mistake. A man like me could _never_ do something to a woman like _you_." He replied. He sat up straighter and batted his eyeslashes, cocked his head up smugly and said matter of factly in a impression of her before continueing. "I'm Hermione Granger. I was the top of my class and the smartest which of my age. No one can outsmart me. Not even the wonderful, gorgeous and sexy Draco Mafloy." Hermione started cracking up. "I was the main brain from the Golden Trio and helped save the world from an _aweful_ man called Voldy port or something like that." Hermione smacked his arm again, while trying to stop the giggles so she could talk.

"Oh, stop Malfoy." She said between giggles. "I wasn't that bad."

"Oh, yes. Yes, you were." He stated. "You were a complete goody-two-shoe. Not to mention completely prude. You acted like the thought of sleeping with a guy was the end of the world."

"Oh, is _that_ why you made the bet then? Because you wanted to break me. Make me un-prudish?" She smiled at him. His smile faded from his face and he looked down. Hermione's smile faded as well as she realized she had said something wrong.

"I - well. I guess I was just being a stupid teenager, you know?" He said tentatively. Hermione nodded.

"It's okay." She said, knowing fully well she wasn't speaking the truth. "I understand. It was my fault as -"

"No. No, it wasn't." He said, looking back up at her. "It was my stupid mistake. I couldn't see you for what you were back then. I didn't know how to appreciate you. I know it must've hurt you bad. Giving your virginity to a dumb boy, like me." His voice was strong and clear now. Hermione was completely taken aback. This was not the Draco Malfoy she remembered. Had he really changed to become a decent man?

"I don't." She whispered in a barely audible voice. He looked at her questioningly and she looked back up at him. "I don't ever regret..." She took a deep breath. "I don't regret sleeping with you." Now it was Draco's turn to be taken aback. She really didn't? Did this mean she had forgiven him for the horrible thing he had done to her? Was she really that goodhearted?

Staring into each other's eyes, another silent moment passed.

Then to both their surprise, Hermione smiled. Draco smiled back.

* * *

At that moment in our story, the pair of them both realized something. Draco Malfoy realized that taking responsibility for your actions was something very enlightening. By admitting he was wrong, he had just lifted a whole weight off his shoulders. And Hermione Granger realized that forgiving a person you once cared about was something wonderful. Without knowing it, she had forgiven Draco Malfoy for what he did to her in seventh year. This, they soon noticed, would change their relationship and feelings for each other very much over the next few weeks. Indeed, that day in the cafe, the pair realized how much they had really cared for eachother back then.

* * *


	9. Forgotten lunch dates and nonsex

"Hey, honey." Brent said as he knocked on her door to her office. He opened the door with a smile on his face, but he dropped it as soon as he saw she wasn't in the room. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he tried to think where she might be. Usually, Tuesdays were their days to have lunch together. He would always come by her office and eat with her, before leaving again. And usually, she was always there. There wasn't a Tuesday she'd forgotten.

He walked over to her desk and tried to see if she had left him a note, but she hadn't. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill that was lying on her desk and quickly scribbled a note saying he had been there. Turning around, he left her office, still completely confused by her absence.

* * *

Draco walked into his office, ignoring the greeting his secretary sent at him. He threw his jacket on a couch in the corner of the room, not bothering to hang it up. Walking in quick strides, he walked across to his bathroom and closed the door behind him. He washed his hands, now knowing why he was doing it. Looking up in the mirror, he saw his own reflection. What caught his eye though was the pinkness of his cheeks. Usually his face was always as pale as any other part of his body. But for some odd reason, he seemed to be flushed. 

Drying his hands on a towel, he walked out of the bathroom and over to his desk, taking a seet in his over-sized chair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart down. What was it with this girl? She made him act like a whole different person. She made him act _nice._ He was used to women falling under his charm, but with her it was different. His hands and knees seemed to shake around her and when she smiled his spirits lifted. He didn't have to put on his charm and she still smiled. It seemed his nervous, week self seemed to charm her more than his arrogant self.

Draco was also used to being a gentelman. But again, with her it was different. She made him _want_ to be a gentelman. It was like he did it without even thinking about it. All his guards seemed to drop around her. He didn't even know the person he was around her. And honestly, it was scaring him. After all, he hadn't seen or spoken to her in ten years, and all of a sudden he was starting to act like a foolish school boy around her. And what was it with him admitting he was wrong in seventh year? Did he really regret what he had done? Did he really care that he had broken her heart?

He smiled, thinking about the way her eyes lit up when she laughed at one of his dumb jokes. He didn't know what she did to him, but for some reason he decided to let it happen. He wanted to know what would end up happening if he did. No matter how scary it was, Draco decided to see what would become of this "thing" they were doing. Because she did something for him, that no one had ever done for him. She made him smile.

* * *

Hermione closed the door behind herself as she entered her office. Within two steps she was over at her desk, since the room was that big. She threw her purse in the corner of her desk and let herself drop on her chair. Putting her head in her hands she took a few breaths to calm herself. What the hell did that man do to her and how?

Sighing, she looked up at her desk and saw a little parchment with writing on it. She picked it up and read it, her mouth dropping in shock. _Shit, damn it, bloody crap!_ She thought and smacked herself on the forhead. Today was Tuesday! The day where she was supposed to be eating lunch in her office with Brent. She felt a guilty pang at her heart and bit her lip. How stupid could she be? Forgetting something like this. Poor Brent had come in her, probably bringing her a lunch and excited about eating with her, and what was she doing? Ditching him to hang out with Malfoy. _Draco _Malfoy.

Why did she go there anyway? And why had she enjoyed it so much? She didn't know what he did to make her feel this way. What he did to make her feel like... like... she had no where else to be. Like she was completely happy just the way she was. And what was up with him acting all nice, anyway? The Malfoy she had just had lunch with was definitely not the same Malfoy she once knew. She once slept with. She once thought she loved. Hermione felt another pang at her heart, but this time it wasn't guilt. It was longing.

_Why the hell am I longing to see him again?_ She asked herself in confusion. She sat there for a while trying to figure herself out, then abruptly stood up and shook her head. "Oh my." She said distractedly, trying to shake every thought about him out of her head. She needed to do something. _Anything_. She just couldn't continue thinking about this, or else she would go insane.

* * *

"Hermione?" Brent yelled as he entered her flat. A brunette came rushing at him the second he yelled her name, giving him a big hug.

"I'm so so sorry, Brent!" Was the first thing she said to him as she let go of his neck.

Laughing, he said, "It's okay. I still had good lunch, even though it was all by myself."

She gave him a guilty pout and walked him over to her couch, shutting the door with her foot. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to forget."

Sitting down next to her he wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay, Hermione. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was something really important, since you haven't missed a single one of our Tuesdays." He said, nuzzling his face to her neck.

Hermione felt the pang of guilt again and just smiled at him. Had it been important? "Anyway. I thought I'd make it up to you." She said seductively, turning around to stradle him. He grinned at her and kissed her.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said. "But let me warn you. Eating alone made me really _really_ lonely." Hermione giggled and kissed him again. After a couple of minutes of snogging, Brent picked Hermione up and carried her to her bed. Hermione sighed as he kissed her down her collar bone. She tangled her fingers in his hair and a few minutes of forplay later, they were both lying on top of each other, panting, as he thrust into her.

Hermione moaned slightly with his next thrust and closed her eyes, letting herself drown in a pool of pleasure. As she closed her eyes, she imagined her eyes watching her nails scrape over the pale skin of his back. She saw herself staring into his face and admiring the way his platinum blonde hair fell over his misty gray orbs. She imagined his skilled hand finding her nub and massaging it to give her added pleasure. She could almost hear his cool voice breathing her last name in her ear over and over again. But wait -

Brent groaned loudly in shock as Hermione sat up abruptly. Her eyes were darting across the room, not seeing anything. Her hand was clutching her heart and her heart was racing. "No..." She whispered. Since when did Brent have pale skin? Since when did he have platinum blonde hair and gray eyes? And since when did he use her last name?

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She heard Brent ask her as he sat up and stroked her back. "Is everything okay?"

Hermione turned her head to the side to look at him. Nope, he definitely wasn't the person she had just been imagining. But she knew who was. She forced herself to smile and stroke her actual lover's face. "Everything's fine. I just thought I heard something." She lied.

"Are you sure?" Brent asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine. But can we just go to sleep? I just think I'm kind of tired from today." Brent smiled at her and nodded back. Turning around she lay back on the bed, knowing fully well she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. She felt Brent wrap his arms around her and closed her eyes. Soon, she was pretending to sleep, hoping it would convince him.

Sure enough, she felt the warmth of Brent's body leave her as he got up and started to dress. Hermione could feel her eyes watering with tears as she realized he was leaving. He never left after sex. Although this time it really hadn't been sex. She heard the door close behind him and a tear slipped down her cheek. What the hell was going on with her?

* * *

What the hell was going on with her? It seemed that lately she had been very distracted, always thinking about something. At first Brent had blamed it on the increased work, but lately he realized that it couldn't be that. Especially today. First she forgot their lunch, and then she broke of the sex. She had never done either. Was it something he had done? Had he done something wrong? There was an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach as another idea came to mind. She couldn't be seeing someone else, could she? Brent scowled and apparated to his house.

* * *


	10. 21 questions

She knew he would come here today. He would come here for the exact reason that she did. To see whether she would come. And sure enough, as Hermione entered the infamous cafe, she saw Malfoy sitting in their usual spot. She walked up to the table and smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied.

She went to sit down across from him and saw he had obviously been expecting her. There was a cup full of coffee right in front of her, causing her to smile again. "You were expecting someone?" She asked, knowing fully well it was her.

He cleared his throat and looked up at her. "Uh, yeah." He said. "Actually I was expecting..." He stopped and hesitated for a moment. "Umm, I was expecting you."

"Yeah, well... I was hoping to run into you here." Hermione said. "That's the reason I came, actually." She was definitely surprised by how honest she was being with him. It's like she didn't even care what he would say or think. She could just say what was on her mind. He smiled at her.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence." He said. "By the way, your coffee is getting cold." Hermione smiled and picked up the coffee, realizing after her first sip that it was her favorite. Raspberry late with an extra shot.

"This wasn't necessary, you know." She said.

He shrugged. "I knew you liked it, so why not." They both sat there for a while, not saying anything. Then he leaned forward and looked at her intently. "So tell me, Granger." He said. "Why did you hope to run into me here?"

Hermione blushed and turned away. "I - I honestly don't know." She said.

Malfoy chuckled. "Who knew Hermione Granger would one day be enjoying the company of Draco Malfoy."

"I could say the same for you, you know?" She pointed out. "And it's not like we haven't - ahem - _enjoyed_ eachother's company before." She grinned at him.

"Hmm..True." He said, smirking at her. After another moment of silence, he spoke again. "Let's play a game."

Hermione laughed. "A game? Isn't that just a tad bit childish, Malfoy?"

"Maybe. But that doesn't make it any less fun!" He said, smiling at her. He seemed to do that a lot around her. "21 questions."

Hermione squinted her eyes at him. "Are you just trying to find out information about me without making it obvious that you're interested?" She asked smiling back.

"Damn it. You caught me." He said, raising his hands to his sides in defeat.

"All right. I'll play." She said.

"Okay, I'll go first."

"Shoot."

He seemed to consider it for a moment, then looked back at her and smiled. "Do you enjoy my company?" He asked.

Hermione sat back and smiled. "Yes." She answered. "My turn. Do you enjoy mine?"

"Lame, Granger. Obviously I do. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here, would I?" He replied. She rolled her eyes and waited for him to come up with another question. "How many relationships did you have after me?" He asked.

"Two. I dated Ron for a while. And now I'm with Brent." She said.

"Okay, your turn." He said.

"Hmm..." Hermione thought about it. She wouldn't ask him the same question, since she knew there would be way too many women to even begin counting. She looked at his expecting face. It was really hard to imagine that he had slept with that many women. It was just that he acted so differently in front of her. Sometimes she wondered whether he was putting up an act in front of her just to break her heart again. Because honestly, she could feel herself liking him more by the minute she spent with him. "Why do you act different around me?" She asked finally.

"I don't understand." He said.

"I mean with all the other women you usually hang out with, you take them to bed after the first night you meet them." She said. "Although we have history, you seem to make no efforts to take me to bed. Then if that's not what you want, then what do you want?" She asked.

Malfoy seemed to think about this for quite a while, his expression now serious. "I guess..." He started. "I - I just -" He stopped again. He couldn't find an answer. Why did he really hang out with her? He took a deep breath. "You interest me." He said honestly. "All those other women you were talking about are mindles twits. Easy lays. But you...you're different. You can keep a conversation. And for some odd reason..." He looked away from her then back at her again. "I'm very drawn to you." He finished off.

Hermione was left speechless. He was being honest with her. He wasn't being the stupid school boy she knew. He sounded like a very decent and amazing man. She was loving every second of it.

"My turn." He said, breaking the weird silence. "Did you tell Brent about our encounters?" He asked. For some reason, the answer to this questions seemed really important.

Hermione looked down. "No..." Malfoy's heart gave a pang. A pleased pang. She didn't tell him. That must mean something. "Hmm.." She said as she thougth of a question. "Why did you marry Parkinson if you weren't planning to stay true to her?" She asked.

Malfoy shrugged the question off. "Formalities. Between families, actually. It was sort of a pre-arranged thing." He told her. Hermione nodded her head in undestanding and waited for his question. "How were they?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"How are Weasley and that Brent guy in bed?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

Hermione reached across the table and playfully slapped him on the arm. "Malfoy! You cannot ask that! That's my personal life!" She protested.

"It's the question game! You have to answer!" He replied, smirking at her.

Hermione turned red in the face as she thought about whether to answer or not. She laughed and looked at Malfoy. Finally she said, "Well, Ron is - he is -" She laughed again. "Ron is horrible." Malfoy laughed at this.

"I always assumed so." He said, still laughing. "Now what about the other one?" He asked.

Hermione turned more red and laughed. "Well... he's okay, I guess." She said. Noticing the look he was giving her she laughed again. "He's not too bad, actually. He's pretty skilled."

"As skilled as me?" Malfoy asked, catching her off guard. He was still smirking and Hermione was paralyzed. How would she answer this? Oh my, this was embarrassing.

"That's one too many questions, Malfoy. You'll have to wait 'till your next turn." She said, sighing silently in relief. She really wouldn't have known how to answer that. "My turn." She said. "Have you ever slept with Ginny?" She asked.

"Oh...damn..." He said, biting his lip. "The little weasel? Yeah I think I might've." He replied. "How did you know?"

"Well, during the time right before we - you know... - yeah well, she just gave me the impression that she knew quite a lot about you and your...skills." She added hesitantly, making him laugh.

"Speaking of my skills..." He said with an evil smirk on his face. "It's my turn, and I want to know how good I am in bed compared to all your other lovers."

_Damn it._ Hermione thought. Seeing no way to get out of it this time she blushed again and turned her gaze away from him. "Ahem... you were..." She hesitated. "Well, you were better than Ron...and...Brent, too." She said. He had a satisfied grin on his face. She looked at him and rolled her eyes at him. "Great! Now I've boosted your ego even more!" At that, they both laughed.

Their game went on for another while, both embarrasing each other more and more with each question. Finally when they came to Malfoy's last question he looked at her and thought for a while before carefully asking his question. "My last question...Okay well. Granger, would you go out to dinner with me this weekend?" He asked. Hermione was quite taken aback by this, but as she looked into his eyes she realized that she really would love that.

"Yes..." She breathed as their gaze intesified and he smiled at her. He broke the eye contact and stood up, reaching a hand to help her get up as well.

"Great. I will pick you up at seven on Saturday evening?" He asked. Hermione nodded and stood up, accepting his hand. As their hands touched they both looked at each other once again, feeling the electricity flow through their bodies.

"I have to go..." Hermione breathed again. He gave her a small nod, but his hand didn't let go of hers and his eyes traveled to her lips. Her heart started pounding faster, but before anything could happen he let go of her hand and smiled at her.

"I'll see you on Saturday." He said, and with another smirk he was gone.

* * *


	11. Confrontations

Draco couldn't think about anything else all week. She was on his mind ninety percent of the time. The other ten was spent on work. He knew he must be acting distant, too, since everyone around him seemed to be noticing it. Even at nights when Pansy would try to make a move on him, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Usually sex was his way out of anything that was on his mind too much. Especially tonight. Just the thought of sleeping with Pansy seemed to make him want to regurgitate.

After about ten failed attempts to sleep with her husband, Pansy gave up. "Who is she?" She asked defeatedly.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked distractedly.

"Who are you seeing?" Pansy asked. "Who did you fall for?"

The last question caught his attention. "I didn't _fall_ for anyone, Pansy." He replied.

"Right..." Pansy said sadly and got out of bed. Just as she was about to walk away she turned around and said. "I know you don't think much of me, but you could at least have the decency to tell me when you fall in love with another woman."

This angered Draco and he got up, walking towards her. "I told you Pansy, I'm not in love with any woman. Get it straight." He said with a threatening tone in his voice.

"Then, what?" Pansy said. "Draco Malfoy never turns down sex, even if it is from his _slutty_ wife." She replied, her voice rising.

Draco was speechless for a second. "Mind your own business you worthless piece of trash." He scorned her.

Pansy could feel tears sting her eyes. "I am _not_ a worthless piece of trash, Malfoy. At least I don't cheat on the person I once respected."

"You never had my respect." Draco scorned. "And don't pretend like you haven't slept with Blaise a million times. I'm not stupid, Pansy. And definitely not blind. I would bet my whole fortune that you have slept with every bachlor and non bachlor in the wizarding world."

Pansy laughed harshly. "Like you haven't slept with every woman alive." She replied. "Heck, I remember you even slept with the little Mudblood!" While Pansy was heartily laughing, Draco's blood boiled. He grabbed her by the arms and shoved her against their bedroom wall so hard that she squeeled in pain.

"Do-_not-_call-her-that." He growled, shaking her with every word, hatered dripping off every word. There was fear evident in Pansy's eyes. She was obviously threatened by his behavior, but Draco also saw something else. Shock.

"The Mudblood?" She asked weakly. "You're shagging the Mudblood?" Draco's grip loosened on her and his eyes started to widen. Pansy shook her head and put her hand over her mouth lightly. "No...you're in _love_ with the mudblood..." She corrected herself. Draco stepped away from her and shook his head.

"You - you don't know what you're talking about..." He replied mildly.

"Yes, I do." Pansy replied, her voice now stronger. "You've fallen for her." She stepped closer to him as he stepped away from her. "My husband, the Draco Malfoy, the lady's man, the Slytherin Sex God, has fallen for a little dumb Mudblood." She said. And then she laughed. Laughed loud and clear. Laughed so much that the anger Draco had felt came back to him. He stepped forward and grabbed her again.

"First, let's get some things straight Pansy." He said, his voice dangerous again. "You will _never_ laugh at me again. You will never assume that I'm in love with some Mudblood bitch. _And_ you will never get into my business ever again." Pansy was staring at him in disbelief. The poor man hadn't even realized he was in love with the pathetic little witch wanna-be. She smirked. She could use this as an advantage for herself.

"Then prove it." She whispered at him. He looked at her in confusion. "Prove that you don't love her. Fuck me." She said. Draco stared at her. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't be able to sleep with her. Not without thinking about Hermione constantly. "I knew it..." Pansy said as she was about to walk away, but Draco grabbed her and kissed her deeply, as if to prove a point. She smiled against his lips, knowing she had won the battle. And as Draco threw her on the bed and ripped her clothes off, she knew that at least for while, she would get her husbands attention. Finally.

* * *

Hermione sat on her couch, curled up in a little ball, trying to read a book. Trying was the keyword. She couldn't concentrate on the dumb thing to save her life. Her mind was somewhere else. Some_one_ else, actually. The same person who had been plaguing her mind constantly since a month and a half now. Hermione bit her lip as she remembered the way his eyes had looked down at her lips, as if wanting to kiss them. She sighed as she thought back to the way his body looked in one of his shirts and how she would love to take the shirt off his body. _Woah...Why do I keep doing that? It's like I want him, or something..._ Hermione thought to herself. A little _pop_ interrupted her thoughts.

She looked over to the fireplace to see Brent's face in the fireplace, looking up at her. "Hey!" She said, kind of relieved to have some distraction. She didn't know where her thoughts would lead to, but she knew it wasn't anywhere good.

"Hi, Hermione." Brent said. There was something odd about his voice that Hermione didn't like.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Uh.. nothing. I just have to talk to you about something. Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Of course not. Come." She said. With another little _pop_ Brent's full body appeared and he stepped out of the fireplace. Walking over to where she was sitting on the couch and sat next to her. "So what's going on?" She asked, still worried.

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about some thoughts that were on my mind lately." He explained slowly. She nodded at him and he chose his next words carefully. "Well, it's just that you seem pretty distracted lately and I feel like you've been pushing me away." He looked at his fingers and inhaled deeply before continuing. "I was wondering whether you've been seeing someone else." He looked up at her, clearly afraid of her answer.

Hermione was shocked by this and looked at Brent with a confused expression. Had she been seeing someone else? Was what she'd been doing with Malfoy _seeing_ someone? She opened her mouth to talk, only to shut it again when the words failed her. She took a deep breath and looked at Brent intently. "I don't know why you would think such a thing." She said.

"Then why did you hesitate to answer?" He asked, looking at her with fear. "Look, Hermione. I want you to be completely honest with me. Is there anyone else? Have you fallen in love with someone other than me?" He asked.

"No, Brent. I haven't. I love _you_ and I'm completely shocked that you would even suspect me of doing such a thing!" Hermione exclaimed, now getting a little defensive.

"Then how else do you explain your distancing from me? And don't tell me it's work, because you and I both know that that's not true." He urged on.

Hermione took another deep breath. "Brent..." She started. "It's just...Lately...There's been a lot on my mind." She said. When he looked at her unsure, she continued. "I assure you it has nothing do to with you..." She continued patting him on his arm. "You are an amazing guy and I should be lucky to have you. And I would never ever want to hurt you. I love you." She said.

Brent seemed a little relieved by this but still wasn't completely convinced. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, leaning forward and kissing him.

"Good." He sighed and smiled at her. He kissed her once more and then stood up. "All right, well I got to go. I have a meeting. But I'll see you soon, okay?" He asked. Hermione smiled at him and nodded and with a third _pop_ he was gone. Stepping into his office, Brent smiled. He felt really relieved. He had needed this talk, just to make sure that she still felt the same about him as he felt about her. Otherwise his proposal would never work.

* * *

Draco lay in bed and watched Pansy drift into a happy, peaceful sleep. At that moment, what he felt was confusion. And repulsion. He knew that Pansy had tricked him into sleeping with her, knowing fully well that otherwise she would have to rely on her finger for the night. But he hadn't slept with her to prove her anything. If anything he had slept with her to prove _himself_ something. To prove to himself that Granger wasn't getting to him. That he wasn't falling for her.

But the whole time during sex he hadn't been able to stop thinking of her face and how it would feel having her eyes staring back at him. He closed his eyes and lay back on his back, closing his eyes. He needed to get away from her. It would be a disaster for him to actually fall for her. It would be a catastrophe for him to fall in love at all, let alone with _her_. In his world, things just didn't work that way. He groaned and put his hands on his face, trying to rub her image from his head. Good luck with that, buddy.

* * *


	12. Disastrous Dinner to near First Kisses

Hermione was chewing on her lip and looking in the mirror nervously. She wanted to look just right, but felt she didn't. Her heart was beating unusually fast as the clock neared seven. She moved her hands slowly over the wonderfully silky red coctail dress and turned to her side to examine her butt. She scowled as she didn't like what she saw. Her hair had been put up in a lose bun with curls flying out of it all around her face. She had barely any make up on and was debating with herself to put on a bit more. But at that moment the doorbell rang, sending a nervous jolt through Hermione, leaving her to forget any thoughts about make up.

She quickly walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. Going out to dinner with a very attractive guy wouldn't be cheating, would it? As she opened the door she came face to face with a very nervous looking Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a pair of dress pants and a losely tucked in shirt with a nice jacket over it, giving him a formal, yet casual look. His hair was falling in his face and he was looking up at her from behind it, his hands in his pockets. Hermione had never seen a sexier man in her life. Shaking the thoughts out of her mind she smiled at him.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hi." He said a bit distractedly, his eyes scanning her body. "You look...wow." He was able to get out.

Hermione laughed. "Thanks. You look great, too." With that she turned around and grabbed her purse. "Shall we go?" She asked, smiling at him. He nodded at her and reached out his arm to her, which she gladly accepted. They walked out her house and into an alleyway, in order to apparate. They stood there for a moment and when nothing happened she chuckled. "Are we going, Malfoy?" She asked. He shook his head and looked up at her and smiled confusedly. He had been looking at her, still mesmorized by her beauty.

His heart skipped a beat as she wrapped her arm around his tightly and he tried hard to concentrate on the restaurant they were going to. They apparated a few feet away and walked up to the front door where a doorman opened the door for them. Hermione's breath was caught in her throat as she layed eyes on the beautiful interior of the restaurant. It was gorgeous. Hermione could tell only the richest of the rich could come here, and Malfoy was one of them.

"I hope it's not too cheesy." He whispered in her ear as a smiling waitress grabbed menus and led them to a secluded section of the restaurant.

Hermione looked at him as he were crazy. "Are you kidding me? It's beautiful..." she replied in awe. During the whole walk towards their table Hermione couldn't get her eyes of the very expensive looking furniture. So this is what it meant to be rich. They finally reached their table and she realized it was a secluded booth with curtains in front of them to add to the privacy. Let's just say, Hermione was pretty overwhelmed.

She snapped back into reality as she heard Malfoy chuckling. She looked up at him. "You don't dine in places like this often, do you?" He asked. She smiled shyly and blushed.

"Well, you see Malfoy, some of us aren't the third richest wizard in the world." She replied. He just chuckled more.

Their wine had already been brought and poured. Hermione was guessing it was because the wine usually tasted better if it sat out in the open for a while.

"You really _do_ look stunning." Malfoy said, looking at her intently, making Hermione blush even more.

"Thank you." She said, not being able to meet his eyes. "And aslo thanks for inviting me to dinner. I think I needed it, with work and all." She added.

"No problem." He smiled at her. They sat there for a moment before a very tall and skinny waiter walked up to their table, ready to take their order. After ordering, there was a soft uncomfortable silence between the two, both thinking about what to say next.

"You know...Malfoy." Hermione started nervously. "I think...that this dinner shouldn't be more than it's meant to be." She finished, choosing her words carefully. Malfoy looked at her with an unfathomable expression and then nodded.

"I understand what you mean." He said. "I - I never meant anything other than...friendship anyway." He reassured her, not feeling too confident about the truth in his answer.

"Right.." She said. She didn't know whether she was relieved or disappointed at his answer. She hoped it was the first one. She never really didn't want to hurt Brent.

"You wouldn't want to hurt Brent or anything..." He continued, the statement sounding more like a question.

"Yeah.. that's what I meant..." She said. "And I love him and all..." She added quietly. She sounded as if trying to convince herself more than trying to convince him.

"Oh, of course." He said quickly. They looked at each other nervously and then looked away. Hermione's heart was beating like crazy and for some reason she had the strong urge to cry.

"Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." She said. With that she quickly stood up and ran towards the restroom sign, quickly locking herself in the bathroom as soon as she reached it. She sat herself on the toilet and let the tears fall free. Why the hell was she being so emotional about...nothing? It's not like anything significant had just happened. They had just pointed out the obvious. She sobbed into her hands. What was it that she was feeling for Malfoy. It couldn't be love, could it? No... She wouldn't be as stupid as to fall for the bastard again... She knew how those things ended up... _But he seems to have changed..._ a little voice inside her head told her. _No, stop_! she thought. _There's still Brent. You cannot possible fall in love with him! There's too many things going against this._ She slowly wiped away the tears and ignored the pain in her chest. She looked at the mirror and cast a spell on her face, making it look normal. With another breath she slowly exited the bathroom and walked towards her table.

* * *

Draco sighed as he saw her retreating figure. He had tried to keep his face in control, not willing it to show any emotion. But as she left the table, he couldn't deny it anymore. Was she really in love with Brent? If she was, then what was she doing with him here? There obviously was something between them two...right? _No, Draco. Stop. You can't think like that. It's **good** that she's in love with the git. You **want **it like that, remember?_ He told himself. Yet he knew that those thoughts weren't really what he felt. He looked sadly in the direction of the restrooms again. As he saw her come out of the bathroom and walk towards the table, he ignored the jolt he felt throughout his body just at the sight of her and put a smirk on his face. 

"Welcome back to land of the Awkward, Granger." He said to her.

She laughed. "Why, thanks, Malfoy. Because that doesn't make it more awkward or anything." She said.

"So tell me the truth, Granger." Malfoy said leaning forward. "Were your _real_ intentions for this dinner to seduce me with that rather revealing dress of yours and shagg me sensless? Because I have the suspicion that you've been wanting me for a while."

She laughed. "Oh, is that what you think then?" She asked.

"Oh yes!" He said as if it were a sure thing. "In fact I believe that every time you and Brent have had sex in the past week, you thought of me instead of him." He smirked at her, watching her reaction to this. His mind was hoping to see a sign in her eyes to confirm that he was right, but his exterior looked like he was just joking with her. And indeed, he got his sign. Her eyes glazed over with shock for just a second and she quickly tried to gain composture and smiled.

"Oh, you wish, you perverted bastard." She replied with a smile.

"C'mon. You know you can't resist me." He continued. "You couldn't before." She laughed again.

"That, Malfoy, was ten years ago." She insisted. "Now get over it."

The rest of their conversation went along the lines of this. Their food came eventually and Draco charmed her more and more while she made his knees shake with every smile she gave him. It was like he lived to make her laugh at that moment, and she couldn't get enough of it. Never had she felt so important before. Even when Brent was giving her all of his attention she didn't love it as much as this. With him it was so loving and gentle that sometimes she felt annoyed by his kindness. With Malfoy it was teasing and loving at the same time. She loved it. And not to mention he was bloody sexy as a man could ever be. No woman can deny the pleasures of flirting with one of the most gorgeous men alive.

* * *

Hermione couldn't breathe anymore. "And then - then he sent you bouncing everywhere!!" She managed to get out between chokes of laughter. Draco looked very annoyed but he couldn't help but smile.

"That Moody bloke. What a bloody lunatic." He said.

Hermione calmed down from her laughter as she stood in front of her flat door, about to enter. They had had dinner and he had just escorted her back home. She finally stopped laughing and looked up at him as he stared down. "Don't worry." She said, breathing heavily. "You made a very cute ferret." She finished.

He stared into her eyes and his face was once again unfathomable. "Did I now?" He asked, but there was no tone to his voice. It was very raspy as if he was nervous. As they stood merely inches apart he took a step closer to her and one of his hands slightly grazed her arm. Hermione shivered at the minimal contact and continued looking at him. She saw his eyes travel down to her lips.

To Draco they looked so inviting. Plump and pink, just begging to be kissed. How he would give anything to be able to cover them with his own. Without noticing he had inched closer so that they were only an inch apart, and when Hermione breathed deeply he could feel her chest just barely graze his.

Hermione felt so lightheaded as they stood barely an inch away from inch from each other. Oh, how she wished he would just kiss her. How she wished she could just invite him in and have him ravish her from her head to her toe. But no... She couldn't think these thoughts. This was wrong. "I.." She breathed in a barely audible voice. He was still staring intently at her lips. She cleared her throat and stepped back slightly. "I should go... It's cold out." She said. This seemed to catch his attention as his eyes darted back to hers. He nodded then looked down, clearing his throat.

"Right.." He said, looking at the floor. "Right then.. Good night." He said. Hermione nodded without looking at him and turned to step inside her flat. She entered and with one last look back at his retreating figure, she closed the door, leaning against it once it was shut. That had been intense and she felt a million emotions and thoughts racing through her.

Draco took one last look at the door that had just shut behind him. "Fuck." He mumbled to himself and walking away. There were too many thoughts racing through his mind and too many emotions to even start analyzing them. With furrowed eyebrows he apparated to his manor and shut himself in his room. Ignoring Pansy's annoying talking he quickly lay down in bed and fell asleep. Or at least he tried...

* * *

**AN: Well there you go. Another chapter. All right, well either the next chapter of the one after that (I haven't decided what to put in first) is my favorite chaper. It has a very sensual song and dancing in it. Possibly some action!! So I'm very much excited for it. I hope you guys are too!! Review please!**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**


	13. Cheating questions and no promises

Over the next week both Hermione and Draco went to the little cafe every day, meeting and talking during lunch. Although both of them were completely afraid of what was happening between them and told themselves repeatedly to stop going, neither did. Both felt that going there relieved themselves of their stressfull everyday lives and they enjoyed eachother's company more than they should. So that Friday, they were sitting there once again, Hermione laughing at something Draco had said and Draco smiling at her.

Hermione caught her breath. "Don't be so mean, Malfoy!" She chuckled. "Everyone looks - eh - pretty in their own way."

He smiled at her. "Whatever you say, Granger. But to me she still looks like a bafoon with a pigs' snout." His smile grew bigger as she started laughing again. A minute of silence went by as Hermione calmed down from laughing. Draco cleared his throat. "So - er - there is this new club opening tomorrow in Diagon Alley. It's half restaurant half dancing." He stated, not looking at her. Hermione bit her lip as her heart started racing. "I was wondering if you wanted to go." He finished, finally looking up at her.

Hermione was beaming. "Yes. I would." She said, trying to contain her enthusiasm.

"Great." He said looking just a little relieved. "Once again, I'll pick you up around seven, then?" He asked. She nodded.

"Dancing.." She mumbled absentmindedly. Her attention snapped back to Draco and she continued. "I've never really been dancing before." She said. His eyebrows shot up.

"Really? Well then you must come!" He said. "It's great. And I have to add, dancing with me would be a privilege. It happens to be that I'm not only the sexiest man, but I also am the best dancer in England." He smirked at her. She laughed lightly.

"Oh, yes you're right. I _do_ have to come." She laughed. "The day that I see Draco Malfoy dancing." She added.

"I really am good, you know." He said, now chuckling a little as well.

"Oh, I never doubted that." She said smiling at him. "You being smooth with the ladies and all, you have to be able to dance good." The two looked at each other and smiled. Silence settled between them. But unlike the first silences the two had experienced before, this one wasn't uncomfortable. By now they had gotten used to each other's presence. Hermione bit her lip. His presence made her a bit nervous still.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, seeing that she seemed a bit nervous.

"Yeah.." She said, looking up at him. _There you go. You shouldn't have done that. Now you won't be able to look away..._Hermione thought as her eyes locked with his. Her mind quickly went back to the night they had dinner. When she had been about to enter her house and they had been so close to...to...

He broke the stare first and grabbed her cup. He walked to the trash can and threw it away, walking back to the table but not sitting down. "I should probably go now." He said. "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. Do you want me to bring you to your office?" He asked.

"No, thanks." She mumbled. "I'll be fine."

He nodded."Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then?" She nodded back and he left.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying hard to fight the temptation of running after him and jumping him.

* * *

Hermione checked her watch about a million times that day before it was actually six, and time to get ready for her da- ahem - ..._thing_, whatever it was. She checked herself in front of the mirror, feeling a little bit of deja vu. Hadn't she been doing the same thing for her - thing - with Malfoy last Saturday? She bit her lip again in nervosity and this time, looked at her elegant and long black skirt. The skirt was embedded with red rhinestones here and there, and her red top added to the beauty of it all. Her hair was now lose on her shoulders, though a bit tamer, and had red pins everywhere. She heard the bell ring again and took a deep breath. 

She made her way to the door and opened it, finding Malfoy to be once again extremely attractive. She could smell his fresh cologne from where she was standing and she had to admit, she was overwhelmed. "Oh my..." She was able to say. He looked up at her and he gave her a sexy half-smirk. "This wouldn't be catagorized as cheating, would it?" She breathed. He stepped forward and put a hand on her lower back. He knew she had been referring to Brent.

"I can't promise that." He whispered in her ear. Leaning back a little so he could look at her face, he smirked at her and she once again, bit her lip. "Shall we go?" He asked. Hermione was hit with a feeling of guilt. Draco said that he couldn't promise that this date (yes, it's a date, okay?) wouldn't be cheating. Should she still go? Could she really do that to a person she cared about deeply? The moment the guilt hit, though, it was gone. She smiled and nodded, stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Draco chuckled as he watched her struggle with getting all the food from the fork into her mouth. She finally pit off the whole thing and started chewing like there was no tomorrow, making him laugh harder. She looked up guiltily and swallowed all the while blushing like crazy. "You know," He said. "you do kind of remind me of Weasley when you do that." He continued chuckling. 

"Hey!" she protested, her face in a frown though her eyes were laughing. "First of all, I do not eat like Ron. Second of all, he's not even that bad of an eater!" She argued. Though when Draco gave her a doubtful look she laughed as well. "Okay, I guess with the second one I was kind of lying." She admitted. "But you know, a girl with a healthy appatite is much healthier then those who starve themselves!"

Draco threw his hands back to show that he wasn't implying anything rude. "You don't see me complaining. I like girls with a healthy appatite." He said, smiling at her. "Oh, and you do have a little..." He reached over the table and wiped the side of her mouth. Hermione blushed and giggled in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's all right. No worries." He said.

The two continued talking and eating for a while, both enjoying the rather luxurious club's atmosphere a lot. Hermione was really impressed by the way Malfoy seemed to make any awkward situation much less awkward. She had realized that over the last two weeks. He really was a lady's wooer. Soon, the two were finished with their meal and were completely satisfied with the food. As if to make the moment all the better, a wonderful tune came up and Draco sat up.

"Perfect moment." He said quietly as he stood up and walked to her side of the table. He reached out his hand to her and smiled. "Would the lady like to dance?" He asked in a very overly-formal manner.

Hermione laughed lightly and took his hand. "Why yes, she would." She replied in a very fancy tone and let Draco lead her to the dancefloor. As he slowly descended his hands onto her hips and pulled her closer, she sighed at the feeling of his hands on her waist. "Time to show off you moves Malfoy." She whispered in his ear. After that, only bliss was to be expected.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the long update. But I had crazy finals going on. Now its allll good. But all right. Here you have it!! The next chapter though, will be the most sensual I have written yet. And i'm not promising anything but just to give you a little hint, ...things could get a _litttttllle_ steamyyy wink wink**

**All right.**

**Do enjoy.**

**And review!**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**


	14. Lost without you

**Sorry for the long update you guys. I had a lot going on. But I think the wait was worthwhile since this is thee longest chappy yet. AND its completely action filled. Yay. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The song had a soft beat to it and Hermione felt herself being lost in the song. Draco's hands were on her hips and hers were on his shoulders as she grinded her hips towards his very lightly. Their eyes were connected and as he looked down onto her his hair fell in his face, making him more appealing then anything. They grinded together over and over again and Hermione found herself very impressed with the way Draco danced, just like he said he could. The song was just starting and as soon as the man started singing, Hermione could feel herself drowning in the melody and Draco's scent. 

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
to know that I love you baby_

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
to know that I love you baby_

Draco lead her with his strong arms as he spun her out and caught her again, bringing her back to face him this time. His hands started traveling from her hips, up her sides and all the way up her arms which were now stretched out behind her, her fingers grazing Draco's neck. His breath was tickling her ear as he breathed onto it heavily. Hermione threw her head to the side and arched her back into him as they continued to sway.

_Tell me how you love me more  
And how you think I'm sexy, baby  
That you don't want nobody else  
You don't want this guy  
You don't want that guy  
You wanna  
Touch yourself when you see me  
Tell me how you love my body  
And how I make you feel baby  
You wanna roll with me  
You wanna hold with me  
You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me  
I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good baby  
Tell me you depend on me  
I need to hear it._

Hermione once again turned herself around, her arms now closely hugging Draco's neck. Her body was pressed up against his as close as possible with their clothes still one while his hand traveled lower this time. Hermione felt completely intoxicated by his smell and his aura as the words of the song made the two look into each others eyes. It felt like the perfect song for the moment. Draco lowered his head onto her ear and grazed it with his teeth, making Hermione gasp. The song was so sensual and wonderful that Hermione felt like it was written for this moment. She swayed her hips just a tad bit more, grinding into him as far as possible.

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
to know that I love you baby_

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
to know that I love you baby_

If their dancing could've gotten any more sensual, it would've led to clothes torn apart everywhere. The passion running inside of the both of them was impossible not to feel. The couples all around stopped their own dancing to watch this piece of - it couldn't be called anything else - art. The two didn't seem like they could get enough of each other as the swayed one way or the other. It was like a human art form of passion. The room seemed to heat up by thousand folds within those two minutes.

_Baby you're the perfect shape  
Baby you're the perfect weight  
Treat me like my birthday  
I want it this way  
I want it that way  
I want it ..  
Tell me you don't want me to stop  
Tell me it would break your heart  
That you love me and all my dirty  
You wanna roll with me  
You wanna hold with me  
You wanna make fries and get Norwegian wood with me  
I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good baby_

Hermione felt Draco's hand go down her leg all the way to mid-thigh. She raised her leg up to his waist, and while he was still holding it he let her dip down, bringing her around before letting her stand up straight. Hermione bit her lip as she straightened up and saw him smirk at her sexily. Gosh this man knew what he was doing. Their steps became a bit bigger as they started a little salsa step. Everyone around them was still watching them as if they were some sort of professional dancers. Draco grabbed her hand firmly and spun her around, catching her with his hand right above her arse. Hermione gasped as the cool air brushed her face, only to be overclouded with the heat coming off his body as he held her close. Hermione closed her eyes and let him lead her on.

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
to know that I love you baby_

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
to know that I love you baby_

_'Cause you may tell me every morning...  
Ooohhh Alright babe  
Oohh yeah  
Oh baby  
Oh darling  
Ohhhh right right_

His firm hands were trying to be gentle but at the same time lead her. He looked down at her sweaty figure and couldn't help but get a fiery lust burn through him. She was absolutely gorgeous. And the way she let herself flow like water in his arms made him feel like he needed to be extra careful not to break her. He had no idea she could dance this well. Yesterday she had told him she had never done this before, but he didn't believe a word of it. She had completely hypnotized him. His surroundings and everything else left him. All he could concentrate on was the music and her. The words of the song seemed to stimulize each more. He let his hand drop to cover her arse. He couldn't resist. It was calling out to him. He heard her laugh very quietly in his ear, driving him on further. His head dropped as well, nuzzling her neck as he flicked his tongue out at her earlobe, barely touching it. How he wanted to take her right there and then.

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
to know that I love you baby_

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
to know that I love you baby_

The two kept dancing and swaying until the last beat of the song. As it ended they remained in each other's arms just a tad bit longer, catching their breath. Hermione slightly stepped back and it seemed like her surroundings seemed to become clear. She started to hear clapping. As she looked around she saw people smiling and clapping at them. They had obviously been watching them. Hermione smiled nervously and looked back up at Draco who was still looking at her. He smiled at her and reached out his hand for her to take. They walked to the table in silence and once there, Draco took her by the waist and pulled her close.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home now?" He asked. This would have been a perfectly normal question if there hadn't been a devious tone in his voice, implying he had no intentions of dropping her off. The fact that he was holding her close didn't help either. Hermione looked up at his eyes and smiled. Nodding her head she turned around and walked out of his arms to grab her purse. Draco left a bag of coins on the table, not bothering to count it and took Hermione's hand. They reached the door where a doorman opened the door for them.

The two quickly found an alley way and apparated to the front of Hermione's flat. Each took a nervous breath, not knowing what to say or do. Finally Draco stepped a bit closer and held her by her waist once again. He seemed to love doing that. He stepped all the way in front of her and leaned forward to her ear. "I had fun, Granger." He whispered. "You were quite the spactacular dancer." Hermione laughed quietly and looked up at him.

"Shut up and kiss me, Malfoy." She breathed. This caught Draco a bit off guard, but he did not need telling twice. He leaned in, feeling the rush of excitement through him as his lips touched hers. Hermione could feel the jolt inside her as well. It was as if electricity ran through their bodies, making every nerve tingle. After a soft kiss, Draco backed up and smirked at her, only to lean in again. This time the kiss was more demanding. She could feel his tongue begging for entrance, which she gave gladly.

As their kiss got deeper and more passionate, Hermione became aware of where they were. She quickly broke the kiss, frantically trying to find her keys in her purse. She had turned around to face the door, but Draco was still behind her, his arms around her waist while he was kissing her neck. Hermione giggled as his kisses tickled her. "Sto...stop. I need to find my keys." She breathed.

"Mmm, I say we stay out here." He mumbled into her neck.

She just laughed again, finally getting her keys out. Finally managing to open the door, she turned around to face him again, covering his lips with her own. They started backing up into the flat, still kissing like there was no tomorrow. Draco shut the door behind him with his foot, and Hermione threw her purse and keys across the room. Hermione led the way to her bedroom without hesitation. Clothes were being tattered and flying everywhere. First shoes then Draco's shirt made a little trail to the bedroom.

The two finally reached their destination and Hermione felt herself being lifted up and dropped on the bed. She laughed slightly and watched as Draco climbed on top of her, his chest gleaming in all its glory. Hermione had to bite her lip again in order to keep herself from moaning. He was so sexy. He smirked at her as he slowly crawled on top of her and put his hands and legs on either side of her. They looked at each other a moment before he leaned in again and kissed her. This time it was a lot more gentle. As his tongue invaded her mouth, drawing slow circles around her own, Hermione couldn't help but moan. Her hands flew up to rake through his hair, pulling him closer.

Draco slowly felt up her shirt, lifting it off her body. Next came her skirt which was thrown across the room carelessly just like all their clothes. Hermione gasped as she felt Draco's lips moving down her neck, leaving love bites as he went. Her arms wrapped aroud his back and her fingernails grazed his skin, making him growl in want. Draco kissed his way down to her collarbone and kissed it gently and looked up at her.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" He asked with a sly grin on his face. Hermione just breathed out a half hearted laugh and braught his lips back to hers. She couldn't stop. Not for even a second. She had to have him. All of him. As they continued kissing, Draco's hand slowly went behind her back and unclasped her bra with the movement of two fingers. Hermione smiled into the kiss. He was so good at this. Hermione gasped as she felt the cool air brush her bare nipples. Draco kissed his way down and slowly placed small kisses around each her breast, making Hermione squirm. She felt her mind go to point zero, losing herself to the feel of those familiar lips making her feel complete.

His tongue darted out to touch her tender peaks, making her moan. He smirked and slipped one in his mouth, massaging it with his tongue slowly, torturing her. All the while his hand creeped up her thigh, making her even more restless. His hands would keep coming up close to her spot, then starting back from the bottom again, teasing her. Hermione tried to catch her breath in between all this and opened her eyes, looking at him pleadingly.

"You know I like it when you say it..." He whispered in her ear. "Remember?"

"Malfoy...please. Touch me." She whispered back to him.

He smirked and bit her ear lobe, his hands finally finding her sensitive spot. He slipped one finger under her panties and slid them down slowly. He tried to remember the night that he had first taken off her panties. What day had it been? Where had it been? He didn't know. As his fingers worked their way back up her thigh he thought back to all the times he knew they had slept together, but found he couldn't remember one of them. Well, that is, of course, for that one night on the Astronomy Tower. But he was sure Hermione remembered the night her virginity had been taken away. Yet for him it had been another check on his list of girls. His fingers stopped.

Hermione looked up at him confused. Why had he stopped. "What's wrong?" She asked, sounding very nervous.

"I -" He sat up. "I can't do this." He looked up at her and turned away.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, now sitting up as well.

He looked back at her. "Granger... I can't remember."

"Remember what?" She was getting more confused by the second.

"The night. Our first night." He admitted quietly. "I can't seem to remember anything. How it happened and where. I can't even remember the times after - and - and I..." He sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I can't do it... It would be wrong."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She put her hand on his back and bit her lip, resisting the urge to throw her arms around him and laugh at his cuteness. "Malfoy..." She said. "That has got to be the cutest thing I have ever heard from a guy." Draco turned around to face her, shocked. Of all the things she could've said, this was the last thing he expected it to be. She chuckled lightly and turned him around to her. She slowly got up on her knees and crawled over to straddle him. "You're feeling guilty, but there's no need to do so. I've forgiven you, so I think you should as well. And I'm obviously willing to take risks in doing this, aren't I? I know who you are and what you have previously done to me. But I still want to go through with this. Doesn't that tell you something?" She asked. Kissing his lips softly she looked into his eyes. "And now.." she whispered. "You need to continue."

Draco definitely didn't need to be told twice. Her words had reassured him that what he was doing was okay, and with that he grabbed her and threw her back on the bed. His hand didn't hesitate to find its spot again, making her moan with just a simple contact with the sensitive flesh. He smirked at her once again as he slipped one finger inside her, his other hand playing with her breast. Hermione threw her head back as he slowly pumped in and out with his finger, soon adding another. His thumb was working her clit, making her moan in pleasure.

All too soon he stopped. Hermione knew what this meant and slowly slid her hands into his silky boxers. She heard him groan and close his eyes as she wrapped a hand around his penis. She gasped herself as she felt how much bigger he had gotten in these years. Her heart pounded faster by the minute in excited anticipation for what was to come. His boxers were soon discarded and Draco positioned himself at her entrance. With one last look into her eyes he confirmed that she wanted to do this.

He gave a thrust and he was in her. They both moaned out loud as the feeling spread through them. Hermione couldn't believe how great he felt inside her. She had forgotten Draco Malfoy's magical manhood. He thrust into her again, this time deeper, making her appreciate his existance more and more by the second. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails found the flawless skin of his back once again. Draco picked up his pace, thrusting into her deeper and faster each time, leaving Hermione in a moaning wreck.

It seemed all nerves in her body were in a fiery passion, and every fiber of her was comitted to him. She felt like she never wanted to stop. All thought left her and she felt like there was nothing more important than the two of them. Soon the two were rolling around in the bed, sighing and panting and sweating as if there was no tomorrow. Hermione's moan was short of a scream as she felt Draco's wet mouth bite down on her nipple. She tangled her hands in his hair and forced his head up to hers, kissing him pationately as he thrust into her with more force than she thought were ever possible.

Over and over again, Draco moved deeper inside her. Then finally he felt her muscles start to contract around him, driving him further. Knowing she was close, he thrust into her with all of his energy. This threw Hermione completely over the edge and with a final moan the orgasm shook her body. With one more thrust Draco came as well, shooting his seed inside her. Hermione couldn't believe how good this had felt. It was the best orgasm she had ever had in her life.

Draco was feeling around the same lines as the two of them caught their breath. His collapsed form shifted slightly, so he could lie next to her.

"Oh my.." Hermione breathed as she turned around and faced him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened, but for some odd reason couldn't find any thought of doubt or feeling of guilt inside her. Instead she turned the opposite way and snuggled her way back to him. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer to his body.

"I hope you're not expecting anyone tomorrow morning." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione shook her head no and pulled the covers over them. Everything in that moment felt right. Their bodies seemed to be just the right temperature, just the right form to fit together, and they seemed to be feeling just right. Hermione felt herself more in harmony then she had been for years as the intensity of their activities settled in and she felt herself slipping off to sleep within seconds. Draco on the other hand stroked her hair, thinking about leaving as soon as she fell asleep. Yet tiredness caught up to him as well and he fell asleep right there, his arms still holding her very close.

* * *

**Meh. Not my proudest chapter. Although one would think it would have to be perfect since it's their first love scene, but i'mreally not good at those. Well, i hope you guys still enjoyed!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Starting suspicion and avoiding

A cool breeze washed over Hermione's half uncovered body and she shifted from a completely sprawled position to a fetal position, pulling the covers over herself in the process. Another cool breeze washed over her, but this time the covers weren't enough to protect her from shivering. Groaning she opened her eyes slowly. She looked across the room to see why she was cold. Her window was wide open and the sky was a bright grey. _That's not a good way to wake up_... she thought.

As she slowly sat herself up she looked around the bed and realized something just didn't seem right. Within the next split second the events of the previous night rushed by and hit her like a train. She heard herself gasp and clasp her mouth. _Holy f-_ Hermione sprung up from the bed. Had she and Malfoy really had...had..._sex?_ She looked down her body and realized that she was wearing a white beater. _Only_ a white beater. She was guessing it was Malfoys.

She scanned her room for any sign of him, but couldn't find any. That is until she saw a little note on her nightstand. It read :

_Granger,_

_Sorry to only leave you with a note.  
I had to run some early errands.  
Last night was great.  
_

_Malfoy_

She scoffed as she read the note over again. _That's it?_ She thought. _'Last night was great?' _She had to admit she was pretty disappointed. After such a romantic night, him being a wonderful gentleman and all, he left her with a note saying he had to run some early errands? _Early errands my arse._ She coulf feel tears dwelling in her eyes and cursed herself for being so emotional. She was very put off by his sudden disappearance and flung the note across the room, not paying attention to where it went.

She started storming from place to place, gathering all her clothes that had been flung everywhere the night before. She was so angry and bothered with Malfoy at the moment that when the doorbell rung Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin in shock. She was about to sprint to the door to open it when she realized she was practically wearing nothing. She quickly put on a robe and proceded toward the door.

"Brent!" She gasped in surprise.

"Hi, honey!" Brent smiled at her. She nervously let him through the door, her mind racing as she pulled her robe tighter. Her mind was in her room, hoping she hadn't left any evidence astray of Malfoy's presence there the previous morning. As the two stepped in her living room, Hermione smiled nervously at him. He turned to her. "I brought over some ice cream! I know you love to eat ice cream Sunday mornings. Maybe we can -" He stopped mid sentence and walked up to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, coming out of a trance. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry. I'm just a little... tired." She said, giving him another forced smile.

"No, no, no." Brent said, stroking her arms. "I know when something's wrong with my baby."

Hermione winced at the word 'baby' and turned away from him. "Seriously nothing's wrong, Brent. I'm just feeling a little sick." Hermione replied. _Well, at least I'm not completely lying._ She thought. Her stomach was churning with a sick feeling of something unkown. She felt like it was a mix between reget, guilt, and distaste for the man standing in the room with her. She turned to face Brent again and immeadiately regretted being annoyed with him. He was carrying a very hurt expression on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling my best today." She walked up to him and looked up at his eyes. "I think that I'm just going to go back to bed. But thanks so much for the thinking of me." Giving him another weak smile she hoped that he would believe her and just leave.

"All right." He said and sighed. He looked in her eyes for another split second before leaning in for a kiss. But Hermione backed up just enough to avoid it. He stopped in mid air and looked at her again with confusion.

"Just 'cause I don't want you to catch anything..." She quickly explained.

"Right..." He said, his voice sounding completely unconvinced. With a deep breath he backed away and walked towards the door. "When you're feeling better...just..." He looked back at her. "...floo me or something." He finished. Hermione nodded and looked down. With another hesitant look to her he turned around and walked out of the door.

Hermione waited until she heard the door shut. Once she did, she felt her body sigh in relief and she walked over to her couch to plop herself down. All her life she had always looked down on people who cheated on the person they were with, and now look what she had done. And she had done it with the guy who once broke her heart so carelessly. She let out a little whine and turned around on her couch and closed her eyes. Sleeping sounded great at this moment.

* * *

Draco sat in his study and looked at the papers in front of him, but his eyes seemed far distant. His thoughts were obviously on one very pretty brunette that he happened to have sex with just last night. He sighed and snapped out of his trance, dropping the papers and rubbing his temples. He really needed some pep up potion right now. He felt completely shitty.

He looked at his hands and remembered the smooth feeling of her tender skin against them. Groaning he got up and walked across the room to the door. As he exited and started walking down the enormous hall of the third floor of his Manor he thought back to the reason that had made him leave her house early that morning. He remembered waking up to her body cradeled in his. The feeling of her in his arms and the scent of her hair waking him up. He remembered feeling something he had never felt before. Something that overwhelmed him so much that he did not know how to handle it.

The reason Draco had left early the previous morning was clear. He was scared. He was scared of what he was actually feeling for this girl. He knew that she had been different than all the other girls. She had provided him more than just an easy shagg. But after actually sleeping with her, the feelings he was sure had been just stress seemed to come out even more. He was afraid that he was actually falling for this girl. No. He was scared that he had already fallen for her. Hard. And Draco knew that he couldn't let this happen.

In the begginning it had been interesting to watch himself actually be interested in a woman instead of just wanting to bed her. But now he knew it had gone too far. He was starting to care about her so much. Like he had never cared about anyone else. Sighing, he opened his bedroom dore and shut it behind. He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. He wasn't much of a sleeper but at this moment he felt exhausted. Soon he fell into a deep slumber, his last thoughts being that the only way to stop these feelings was to completely avoid any contact with her. With Hermione.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys. I know my updates are getting less frequent, but i have crazy school work to do. And also i know this chapter isnt that long, but i promise that it will only get better after this.**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks!**


	16. Screw ups at lunch

"Ouch!" Hermione cursed as she finally drew blood from her lip. Well, one would think that chewing on your lip would be painful. She sucked on her lip and pouted. Could her life get any worse? She felt like everything was going down the drain. And Harry and Ron weren't even in London this week to cheer her up. She sighed and put her head in her hands as she pondered over the same thing for the umpteenth time that day. Should she go?

Hermione hadn't heard from Malfoy since saturday night. And today, being Monday, she wondered whether she should go to the little cafe like they did every weekday. She wondered whether he would be there. Whether he would come. She doubted it, though. Since he had not made a single attempt to contact her since that night, she could hardly believe he would come to the cafe. But there was something inside of Hemrione that told her that he might just show up. And if he did, then she couldn't just leave him all by himself, could she?

Groaning, she realized how awkward it would be to see him again. She wouldn't know what to do or to say. She bit her lip. Seriously. What was she to do? And of course there still was Brent in the whole equation. She had to think of him, too. After all he _was_ still her boyfriend and she _did_ cheat on him. The more Hermione thought about it, the guiltier she felt. She had let herself get into a situation that she had not wanted to be in. She had a wonderful boyfriend, and she went and ruined everything with another man who didn't even have the decency to talk to her after they had done the deed.

_Maybe,_ Hermione thought. _Maybe, he really was busy this weekend. I mean maybe he likes to work on Sundays. Or maybe he had something going on involving the bank._ Hermione thought it was easier thought than believed. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was avoiding her. But she wouldn't be sure until she went and checked if he would show up, would she? I mean maybe he really had been too busy to contact her. She knew the answer now. She would go.

Gathering her things rapidly, Hermione was quick to leave her office. She was speeding down the hall and all the way to the cafe. The second she entered, her eyes automatically went over their usual table. She bit her lip.

It was empty.

She sighed and walked slowly over there, her head hanging low. Maybe he would come. Maybe he was just being held up at work. Surely it wasn't because he didn't want to see her. Or trying to avoid her. After getting her coffee, she went and sat down at the table and checked her watch. He would probably show up any minute now, walking in with a smirk on his face. The first thing he'd say would probably be a comment about Saturday night, which would make the the whole awkwardness about it fly out the window. He would woo her again with his charm and make her fall for him deeper then she already had.

Right.

* * *

Draco glared at his assistant as she poked her head through the door. "What is it?" He spat at her. 

"There are about ten memo's outside right now and they keep pecking at me, Sir. Do you still don't want them to come in your office?" She asked, not intimidated at all. She was used to his temper by now.

"Send them in." He sneered. She gave him a quick nod and in came ten memo's whooshing through the door. He groaned at the sight of them. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? He had enough on his mind as it was.

He checked his watch. It was about lunch time. He inhaled a deep breath and held it. She was probably not going to go, so why would he? He didn't need to. Of course not. He had to stay away from her, remember? He couldn't see her. In fact, why was he even thinking about her in this moment? Seeing her would be absurd and completely useless? I mean, he got what he wanted, right? He got to bed her again. That's it. That's all he wanted from her just like with every other girl.

But of course.

Draco tried to distract himself for the next half hour, reading memo after memo, wondering when in the world he would be able to answer all of them. But his mind kept drifting back to a little muggle cafe right around the corner from the ministry. He checked his watch for the umpteenth time and ran a nervous hand through his gorgeous blonde hair. His leg was now shaking impatiently, telling him to get his arse off the chair and run to the cafe, and catch her and talk to her. His heart was pounding and he gave in.

Finally.

He ran out of his office and down the hall. He cursed at the elevator for being so slow and the same with the telephone booth. When he was finally outside he ran as fast as he could towards the cafe. The closer he came, the more excited he felt. He was sure she would be there. Finally he reached the door.

* * *

Hermione sighed and got up, checking her watch. It was half past eleven. She had been waiting for thirty minutes now. By now she knew he wouldn't show up. Trying hard to fight the tears which were threatening to fall, she walked over to the garbage can and threw away her cup. With one last hesitating moment she walked across the store towards the door.

* * *

He grabbed the handle and swung the door open and rushed inside.

* * *

She slowly opened the door and sighed. She put on a determined and proceeded to walk out.

* * *

His eyes scanned the place, automatically falling on their table.

* * *

She looked around one last time, making sure that he wasn't just running towards the cafe, coming to apologize for his tardiness.

* * *

His heart dropped. She wasn't there. He ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated way and walked over to the counter to hold on to, trying to catch his breath from running so much.

"Sorry, son." The lady at the counter told him apologetically. "You just missed her." He looked up at her with big eyes and quickly ran towards the door once again.

* * *

She cleared her throat to stop the tears. She knew he wasn't coming. Turning around, she determinedly walked away from the little shop.

* * *

Opening the door, he rushed outside and looked around, scanning the whole square. His eyes dashed everywhere, looking for a familiar figure walking away from the cafe. But he didn't see any.

Draco let out a loud groan. At that moment he felt like banging his head against a hard surface over and over again. Maybe that way he would gain some sense. Still breathing hard, he slowly lowered himself on the ground right outside the shop and sat with his back to the wall behind him.

Nice screw up, Draco.

* * *


	17. Invitations and Proposals

**o0o0o0o Two Weeks Later o0o0o0o**

"...and so I was thinking we could go out to dinner? I have something very important to share with you." Brent said through the fireplace. Hermione yawned at him.

"Yeah, sure." She replied distractedly. She was reading an article that the new journalist just submitted and frowned at the many mistakes he had made. "Dinner sounds fine."**  
**

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow night, then." Brent said, feeling slightly frustrated at her lack of attention. With a _pop_ he was gone. Hermione sighed in relief. She was hoping he wouldn't stay much longer. She really felt guilty about being so distant for him for this long, but considdering the recent events, she really didn't know how to deal with him. Hermione frowned as she remembered his reason to visit her. What was that important that he wanted to talk over it at dinner?

There was a knock on her door and Hermione looked up to see one of the young journalists standing at her door, peaking his head in. "Yes?" She aked him.

"Sorry, Miss Granger. This memo just accidentally delivered itself to my office. It was for you." He told her. Hermione nodded at him, indicating for him to bring the parchment to her. Once the kid was gone, she opened up the very fancy parchment and read it over quickly. She sighed in annoyance and threw the parchment across the table. That's exactly what she needed. Another one of Scrimgeour's fancy balls. He said it was to get his important staff united, but in reality Hermione knew better. He just wanted to get everyone together to make sure his workers were loyal to him.

_I guess I know what I'm doing next Saturday_... Hermione thought. On the brighter sight, at least Harry and Ron would be expected to attend as well. She wouldn't have to be by herself. She hated these 'parties'. Only the biggest of jerks came. It was everyone from the important parts of the ministry who had to attend. The aurors, the editors of the _Daily Prophet_, and - she gasped. Ah, bloody brilliant. The whole Money Management department.

Just dandy.

* * *

In the other side of the ministry, Draco Malfoy was having thoughts along the same lines. He crumpled the piece of parchment up and threw into his fireplace. He sneered at the thought of going to this party. Of course he would have to. These kinds of things were what kept him in his current job position. But he sure as hell wasn't looking forward to it. Especially since he knew she would be there.

He also realized he would have to take Pansy with him, since he also had to keep his image. I mean, what would the public say if the one and only Draco Malfoy showed up to a party dateless? He scowled. The things he did for his image. Now of course, this would cause some certain uncomfortable moments between him and...

Granger.

She hadn't left his thoughts these past two weeks. Hell, she was the only thing he thought about. He knew it needed to stop. But it just didn't. It couldn't. _He_ couldn't.

It took him all his strength to not contact her and apologize for being an arse. He really hadn't meant to be a jerk to her. It was just him being...him. Malfoyish and selfish. Nothing scared him more than actually loving a woman. Especially if her name was Hermione Granger. He just didn't work that way.

Oh, bloody hell. This party was to be interesting.

* * *

Hermione looked into the mirror. She looked like crap. Her hair was being frizzy again and her dress made her look like a hippo. But she found that she didn't care at all. The doorbell rang and Hermione put on a fake smile before opening it.

"Hey!" She said and gave Brent an awkward hug.

"Hello, darling. You look dazzling." He commented at her with a big grin on his face._ Great. He thinks I'm pretty in my ugliest moment. Shows how much he knows me._ Hermione thought bitterly but kept smiling.

"So, where are we going tonight?" She asked him as he led her outside.

"_That_ is a surprise, my darling."

As they apparated to an alley, Hermione kept up her fake smile until she saw the restaurant - or shall we say club - that Brent had brought her to. Only two weeks ago she had been here with Malfoy. Only two weeks ago she had danced with him here, which had eventually led to them...

"Do you like it?" Brent asked. "I thought it was the perfect place."

Hermione smiled stiffly at him. She didn't look at the doorman as they passed him. He had seen her with Draco. Oh my. He probably thought she was some cheap...scarlet woman now. Hermione sighed. This was bad.

* * *

Hermione sighed in relief as they left the club. That had been the worst situation ever. All she could think about was Malfoy. He hadn't left her thoughts once during their dinner. Brent had nearly bored her to death, and she could tell his dancing skills weren't that good. Not as good as Malfoy's anyway. Hermione groaned inwardly. Why did she keep comparing Malfoy to Brent? There were many things that Brent was better at then Malfoy... like... like...

Well, anyway. Malfoy was a jerk. Very much unlike Brent. Brent was a gentelman and showed that he cared about her. Unlike someone she knew, who ditched women after a night of animalistic... amazing... mind blowing... absolutely fabulous...

_Stop it!!!_ Hermione had to struggle to remain her focus on the words coming out from Brent's lips as he led her up to something she couldn't really recognize. Where the hell was the alley where they would apparate back to her house? Where were they anyway?

"...So i thought of something special tonight..." She heard Brent say. She could now see that they were approaching a little padio with candles lit everywhere around it. Hermione gasped. There were rose pedals everywhere. "We've just been together for so long..." Brent continued as he led her up onto the padio and stood in front of her, holding her hands in this. "And I love you so much. And I really feel like what we have is special." Hermione's eyes widened. He wasn't going to - She gasped again as she saw him crouch down on one knee.

"I love you, Hermione Granger, and I want to be with you the rest of my life." Brent took out a tiny black box from his pocket. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth. "Will you marry me?"

For a second she couldn't move, she couldn't think. Her heart was racing and her face showed her complete and utter shock. The next thing she knew her lips parted and let out a shaky breath. By the way his eyes lit up with happiness, that breath must've been something more. Some sort of confirmation. He beamed up at her, standing up and kissing her forcefully. To her horror she realized that that breath she had let out had said something. The word she didn't know she wanted to say.

"Yes."

* * *

**Sorry guys for the constant late updates. but here you go. I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!!**


	18. Run ins and confessions

Hermione nodded her head and bit her nails nervously. This woman had been droning on for hours. Every once in a while she would nod her head and smile or give a little fake laugh with a 'cute'. Brent's mother really did talk like a waterfall. She had been listening to his childhood stories for at least two hours now and was getting pretty sick of it all. But something his mother said next caught her attention.

"Yeah, she was cruel. She broke his heart very deeply. Left him for another man, after they had made marriage arrangements and everything. He couldn't get over her for years." There was a sad, distant look on the woman's face. Then she snapped out of it and looked up at Hermione with a warm smile on her face. "But then he met you."

Hermione forced a smile on her face. For some reason this story had made her stomach churn uncomfortably.

* * *

"Your tie is crooked." Pansy remarked. "Fix it." She ordered him. 

He scowled at her. Who was she, thinking she could boss him around? "I will do what I want."

"You know, one would think you'd know how to put on a tie." She remarked cooly.

He ignored her. She could talk as much as she wanted to. It's not like anything good could come out of her mouth with all that come that went through there anyway.

"Let's go." He said coldly and walked out of the bedroom door. He was not looking forward to this ball whatsoever. The last thing he wanted these days was to mingle with a whole bunch of money-greedy idiots pretending to be his best friend. Or to see Granger, of course. He scowled as he walked down the stairs.

"What's gotten your knickers in a bunch?" He heard Pansy ask him as they walked out of their house to their apparating yard.

"Nothing that concerns you." He snapped back and quickly apparated to the ministry.

The two made their way to the lower-most floor where the party would take place. It was already crowded with witches and wizards everywhere. As they entered Draco's eyes scanned the room, obviously looking for one person. But he didn't get a chance to look everywhere since at that moment the minister approached him with a big hello.

After being introduced to about ten wizards, some from Germany, some from France, he was finally able to pry himself away to walk over to the bar where the drinks were served. He got his glass of firewhiskey and sighed in relief as he sipped slowly. Feeling the burning liquor going down his throat really felt increadible at that moment.

He opened his eyes only to find them staring at the person he had been looking for when he had first entered. Draco felt his stomach churn uncomfortably and his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a maroon gown and looked more gorgeous then ever. He tried to look away but felt that he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She suddenly looked up and their eyes met for a moment. He didn't do anything but stared back at her. He saw her inhale deeply and pry her eyes back to the man she was talking about.

Draco looked down on the ground and cleared his throat. _Just one more hour..._ he told himself. He had vowed that we would only stick around as long as he needed to, and right now and hour was as much as he would tolerate. He walked around and socialized with a few more people, putting on his Malfoy charm, convincing them to donate their money towards his projects. But every now and then his eyes would search for her again and most commonly she stared back at him as well. Their eyes would meet for just a second and they would look away again.

Finally, when Draco felt like he could stand it no more, he saw Granger excuse herself from the group of people she was standing with and leave the hall. Making up a quick excuse to the current Italian guy he had been talking to and ran out the hall after her. He caught her just as she was turning the corner to walk to the bathrooms.

He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She gave a little shriek of surprise but her face quickly relaxed when she saw him.

"Oh my, you scared me nearly to death." She said. Then she remembered who she was talking to her face quickly grew cold. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"I -" After three weeks of not talking to her and constant thinking about her, he found himself completely speechless. She looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, very smooth, Malfoy. Very smooth. First you work your charm on me, making me think you're a different man, then you shagg me, then you ditch me for three weeks, and now you can't even apologize." She growled. "Nice work." She turned around to walk away but he grabbed her again.

"No..." He whispered. "I...I'm sorry." Hermione looked in his eyes for a few seconds, searching for something. "I..." He started again. He needed to let her know how he felt. How she scared him more than anything in this world, but yet somehow he couldn't help but falling in... "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to avoid you." Hermione bit her lip and kept looking at him.

Then suddenly she frowned. "Oh, Malfoy." She shook her head and looked away. "Do you think a 'sorry' is going to make everything better? You do _not_ shit me like that at Hogwarts, smooth talk me ten years later only to screw me over again! Do you honestly think I'll believe another word that comes out of your mouth?" She spat. She was growing tired of this conversation. She really wanted to walk away.

"No, Granger, listen... I know I've made some mistakes." Draco started, but this seemed to anger her even more.

"Some mistakes? _Some mistakes?_ Malfoy, if you plan on actually keeping a woman for once, then you do _not_ completely ignore her after shagging her! I don't know what your experiences has been with those other whores, but for your information I'm _not_ one of them." She was yelling now. Her anger and frustration she had felt towards him was all spilling out.

"That's exactly it, don't you see? You're different -" But Hermione interrupted him again.

"Oh, please. Spare me your 'you-re different' bullshit. I'm sick of being treated like shit from you. I thought you had changed, but that just comes to show how foolish and senseless I am!" Hermione was shaking now and tears were threatening to fall. "Get away from me. I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

"No, Granger -"

"Stop! I fucking cheated on my boyfriend with you! I did something I thought I'd never do! And all for what? For you to just do me over like that? And to think I was starting to fall in love with you again!" Hermione sobbed, tears now rolling down her cheeks. Draco stopped dead, his mouth hanging open. Had she just said... "Don't look at me like that, you bastard. You know very well that I was falling for you and that was your bloody intention from the beginning, wasn't it?" She walked towards him, a finger pointed at him. "You wanted to screw me over, just like you did at Hogwarts. Wanted to make a fool out of me again. You sick, perverted git. Getting pleasure out of my misery, you-" That was it for Malfoy. His anger was rising as well. He was not going to stand here and take this from her.

He was quick and unexpected, so Hermione was completely taken by surprise when he slammed her against the wall and shut her up.

"Don't -" He breathed, his voice icy cold. "Don't talk to me like that again." Hermione's eyes widened in fear. "You have no idea what the fuck you do to me, Granger. Do you want the truth? I'll give you the bloody truth. I'm in love with you." He felt her quiver and give a little whimper. "That's right, Granger. I just fucking fell in love with you. And you want to know why I didn't talk to you for three weeks? Well let me tell you. Because I'm a bloody Malfoy." Hermione scowled. "I don't love. I never have and thought I never would. Until I bloody got to know you. You changed everything. And how do you think I felt when I realized that for the first time in my life I loved someone? And out of all people it was _you_? A muggle born and my enemie's best friend. How the hell was I supposed accept that?" Hermione's eyes were as big as saucers at this point and tears were still streaming down her face. "So to tell you some more truth, Granger, _you're_ the one who screwed_ me_ over."

There was complete silence. Neither of them said anything, each breathing hard. Hermione was in complete body contact with him and she could feel his heart beat against her own. Their faces were just inches apart and their eyes were locked together. Hermione was the first to break the stare. She gave a sob and looked down.

"No..." She whispered softly. "No." She repeated stronger, looking up at him again. "No. It's too late."

Draco was confused. "What's too late?" He asked her. She gave another sob.

"Just... nothing. Go." She told him. But it was her who started walking away. Draco was quick to chase after her.

"Granger, talk to me! What's too late? What are you talking about?" He reached out for her hand and grabbed it. She quickly pulled her hand away, scratching him with something hard in the process. He winced in pain and looked at his hand. It was fine. But then he wondered what had scratched him. He grabbed her hand again and looked at it. It was a ring.

At first he didn't think much of it and was about to ask her what was wrong again. But the expression of horror on her face told him something was wrong. He looked at her in confusion for a second. Then something dawned to him. He looked at her hand again. The ring had a middle sized diomand in it, which sparkled under the dim lights of the corridor. Then in shock he realized what it meant. He looked at her other hand and found no ring. He felt like regurgitating.

The ring was on her left hand.

He looked back up at her in utter shock and she could see a faint sparkle of deep hurt in his eyes. Tears were still streaming down her face. "No..." It was his turn to whispere the word. "You... not him... certainly..." After all he had just admitted to her... She couldn't be...

Hermione sobbed again and looked down to the ground. And without any warning she ran towards the bathroom. This time Draco did nothing to stop her.

* * *

**Well, there you go. He finally admitted his feelings. Although it didn't turn out good for him. But trust me you guys. Next chapter everything will ... 'work out'. ;)**

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	19. Working it out

_Please let her be here. _He thought. _Please._ He wound his way through the cubicles of the Daily Prophet department. When he finally reached the door that had her name written in bold letters, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited two seconds, three, four -

"Come in." He heard her calling from the other side. He sighed in relief. She _was_ there. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door slowly, poking his head through it first. She didn't look up, so he slipped the rest of himself inside and shut the door. "Yes, what may I do for-"

She finally looked up and stopped in mid-sentence. For a moment both of them just stared at each other. Now that Draco was standing in her office he forgot everything he had been planning to tell her. He was drawing a complete black and felt himself shaking in nervosity. "Gra -"

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Draco took a deep breath and looked down. Ouch. That hurt.

"I -" He started. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. Why was she so different from everyone? Why was she able to make him a nervous wreck. Why was she the only one? "You don't love him." He blurted out loudly and looked up at her.

He could see she was taken aback by this statement. She stared at him blankly for a couple seconds and then snorted, looking away. "Malfoy, I do not know what makes you feel like you have the audicity to burst in here and accuse me of -"

"You know it's true." He interrupted her. "If it weren't you would've never - _we_ would've never -"

"I don't want to listen to your bloody nonsense, Malfoy. I don't _need _to." She snapped. She was looking as if she was very hard trying to control herself. He didn't want her to. He wanted her to get up and yell at him. Punch at him. Kiss him. Anything.

"You know why you don't want to listen to it, Granger?" He asked her, taking a few steps forward. "Because you know what I'm saying is true. You just won't admit it to yourself, and I don't know why."

Hermione fell silent. She didn't respond for a while and looked down. Draco couldn't tell if she was crying or just pissed. Then, without looking up she croaked up words. "Get out."

"No."

She looked up at him increadilously. Now he could tell she was on the verge of tears. "Malfoy, I told you to get out!" She protested.

"And I told you no." He replied softly. He started taking steps closer to her desk, walking around it to where she was sitting. "Granger, everything that I told you last weekend - _everything_ - was true." His voice was still very soft and soothing. He wiped one of her tears as it fell down her cheek. "I know that what I did was wrong. I should've never ignored you. I'm sorry." His eyes were in pain. She could tell he was speaking the truth. "But now I know. I love you. I love you, Hermione Granger. And I will let the whole world know it, too. Let the world know that Hermione Granger was the first to ever make Draco Malfoy love." A couple more tears fell down Hermione's cheek. "And I know that you do not love this man. I can tell by the way you look at him. By the way you look at _me_."

Hermione took in a shaky breath and looked down, but he lifted her chin up with his finger. This action led to Hermione slowly and gradually standing up. "Malfoy -" She whispered, her voice quivering.

When she was completely standing up, he took one final step towards her. Their bodies were so close now, the were touching. He bowed his head just a little bit so their cheeks were brushing. "Now answer my question." He whispered. His hands traced her arms ever so lightly and made her inhale deeply. "Do you still love me?"

Hermione gave a little sob. She slowly backed up a little and looked at him in the eyes. They were less then an inch apart. She could feel his breath mingle with hers. She observed his platinum blond hair falling into his eyes. Those eyes. Those grey ones that never felt to catch her attention. He eyes swooped over the rest of his face. There was not a single flaw about it. Everything seemed perfect. Everything _was_ perfect. She looked back into his eyes. There. She felt it. The answer to his question. She could feel it burning a hole through her in eagerness to burst out. She wanted to yell it, scream it, to the world.

She took a deep breath once again. "Yes..." she breathed. This time it was him who slightly gasped. When his slight shock receded, he didn't waste another moment. He grabbed her head forcefully and crushed his lips against hers. She moaned into the kiss. Neither dared to break it, as they both satisfied their deep hunger to eat each others faces. Hermione entwined her fingers through his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. They felt like they could never get enough of each other. All they knew is that they couldn't stop. That it would be wrong to stop.

Hermione was soon picked up by Draco and placed on her desk. She distractedly moved aside all her papers in a haste to make rook for herself to sit on. Her clothes were flying everywhere and so were his. Soon, they were both nearly naked and still kissing each other as if there was no tomorrow. Hermione could feel his erections through his pants and moaned. She needed him. Bad. Her hand went down to unbuckle his pants and she fumbled with it for a few seconds before finally prying it open.

In normal circumstances he would've been amused at her impatience, but right now he felt just the same way. He thanked merlin that she was wearing a skirt and was fast to move it up her thighs and pull down her knickers. They both didn't waste time with forplay since both of them were ready to go. Draco swiftly entered her with one thrust and they both gave a loud moan. Hermione wrapped her legs around him as he was standing right infront of her. He thrust into her again, this time harder. She sqeezed her legs harder, pulling him as close as physically possible. He thrust into her again and again, each time speeding up a bit and going in a bit harder. Soon, they were both panting and Hermione had leaned back to lie on her desk.

Each could feel themselves coming closer and closer to the edge as they continued to increase their pace in a desperate attempt to get the most possible contact. Hermione was the first to reach her climax. As her muscles contracted around his member she gave a loud moan and yelled out his name.

His first name.

This was what threw him over the edge, as he spilled his seed deep within her. They both calmed down from their wild session, taking deep breaths. Once they were breathing normally again, Draco pulled out and cleaned them up. Hermione sat up and watched him walk around her office and collect all their clothes. She stared at him absentmindedly.

"Draco..." She repeated. He stopped in mid reaching down for his shirt and looked up at her. "I like that. Your name, I mean. I like it." She told him.

He smiled. Walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Hermione." He said, still smiling. She smiled back at him and kissed him. They stood there (well, in her case sitting.) for a while, just harmlessly kissing each other. Hermione had never felt at such harmony with herself. She felt so right in his arms. Everything seemed just perfect. He reluctantly broke the kiss and planted one on top of her nose before continueing to pick up their clothes. Once he was done he handed her her bra and blouse. She was quick to put it on.

Just as both of them completely straightened up, there was a knock on the door. Hermione jumped off her desk and turned around quickly to face her door. She sat down and gave a warning look to Draco who nodded and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Come in." She said. "Oh, hi, Edgar. You have the new article, I suppose?" She asked him.

"Yes, Miss Granger." He said nervously. He nodded in acknowledgement to Draco and walked over to her desk to hand over the report. With another nod he was gone. Hermione looked up expectantly at Draco.

"I'll see you at lunch, then?" He asked and smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded.

Just as he was about to walk out the door she said, "See you later, Draco." He stopped halfway out the door and without turning around responded.

"In a while, Hermione."

* * *


	20. A walk to Remember

**Wow. I just wanted to say how honored I am. I already have more than 400 reviews and im only on the 20th chapter!!! This is crazy!! I just wanted to tell you guys how much I appreciate all those reviews!! It seriously is my FAVORITE part of writing. Reading what ya'll got to say! It's truly increadible! I never knew something i wrote could ever be liked this much. **

** Thanks guys!**

* * *

She was slightly pink in the face as she entered the cafe. Just the thought of what had happened in the office made her quite a bit flustered. She looked over to their usual spot and saw him sitting there, allready waiting for her. She walked over there slowly with a small smile on her face. When he saw her approaching he shuffled out of his seat and stood up to great her. 

"Hi." Hermione said, still smiling.

"Hi." He whispered back, his voice hoarse. They stood there, looking at each other for a moment, until Draco broke the silence. "Wel, uh, I thought we could maybe - that is if you want to - take a walk? Just around London?" He asked her.

Hermione's smile grew. "Perfect." She said.

"Great! I got our drinks already, so we'll be all set!" he told her a bit too enthusiastically. Hermione just laughed to herself.

They exited the coffee shop and started walking in a random direction. For a while they just walked, enjoying the sun on their faces and the comfortable breeze blowing in their hair. After a while Hermione felt that she finally needed to ask that one question that had been nagging her for the longest time.

"Draco?" She asked tentetively. He turned around to grin at her. He loved the way his name sounded on her lips. "What do we do now?" She finished.

His grin dropped and he turned his head back. He considdered it for a moment, but didn't say anything. After a long pause and Hermione getting more nervous by the second, he finally spoke. "I don't know." He stated simply. She looked at him, waiting more. Helooked back up at her and sighed. "Well, what do you think we should do?" He asked her.

"I don't know..." she whispered back. "I guess... I'll have to..." She stopped and looked at the ring around her finger. She didn't need to finish her sentence. Draco understood exactly what she meant. Another moment of silence passed in between them. But then Hermione felt another thing nagging at her. She had to tell him. "I'm scared." She blurted out and stopped walking to turn and look at him. He stopped as well and stepped closer to her.

"I know." He replied quietly. "Me too." They stood there as another moment of silence passed in between them. "But you don't have to be. I'm not going to hurt you. Seems I've done enough of that already." He smiled bitterly and she just let out a little snort. "But you can trust me. I will not let my selfish pride hurt you again." Hermione looked down on the floor.

"But... what do you want from me?" She asked. When she realized that had sounded kind of harsh, she smiled at him and looked back down. "I mean..what are we? What do you want us to be?"

"Well," Draco started. "to your first question, we are two stupid people who couldn't find a more convenient person to fall in love with." Hermione laughed at this. "And the answer to your second question, I want us to be... I want _you_ to be... _mine._" He whispered, causing Hermione to look up at him. She smiled at him weakly. "I'm not willing to share you with anyone." He added. His eyes were now traveling down to her lips. She could feel her heart pounding faster as he leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss wasn't long nor wet. It was a kiss sealing their love for each other. Hermione had never had such a meaningful kiss, and neither had he. Although it was much too short, both of them felt satisfied by it and continued walking. As their hands brushed together, Draco grabbed hers and held on to it. So they walked through another silence, yet this time hand in hand.

"I'll tell him." Hermione said. "Brent, I mean. I'll have to tell him. But I feel..." he voice broke at this sentence. She couldn't handle the fact that she would be breaking his heart, right when they were planning a wedding. Just like that other lady had. She couldn't handle being so cruel as to making him suffer for more years. He had already suffered so much. Could she really break his heart again for her own selfish purposes? But if she didn't, wouldn't she be breaking Draco's heart?

Draco let go of her hand and this time wrapped his arm around her, soothing her. "Shh..." He cooed. "I know it'll be hard. But...I'm here." He said. Was that the right thing to say? Did that sound too selfish? He hoped not. This whole situation was so complicated. He would also have to divorce Pansy. He mentally smacked himself. His dumb arse just had to go find the one most complicated person to fall in love with. The things he got himself into.

They walked on for a while, neither talking. Finally, Hermione knew that she had to get back to her office. She stopped at the corner of the street and turned toward Draco. She looked up at him and stood up on her tippy toes to give him a little kiss. He was taken aback by this display of emotion. He felt rather silly for thinking this, but he was more touched by this little peck then anything else. Sure he had gotten intimate with girls and sure the kiss shared between him and Hermione earlier was intense, but never in his life had he been in a situation where he was given a peck on the lips just because. He had never had that kind of relationship. He was shocked as he realized that in fact, this was his first peck ever. He looked down on her, his face showing his confusion. Hermione just smiled up at him.

"We should get back." She told him quietly. He nodded at her, still not saying anything. Hermione turned around to walk into the alley and apparate into the ministry, but Draco grabbed her. She turned around and faced him questioningly.

"Tonight." He started. "Spend the night at my house. Please." He said. Hermione just looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. She approached him again and kissed him once again. He loved it when she did that. After they broke apart, Hermione turned around once again and apparated away, with a very calm and happy feeling inside her. No matter how complicated things were at the moment, she knew that everything would be all right. Somehow her and Draco would figure it out.

* * *


	21. Author's Note

**Hey guys!! I am SOOO sorry this is taking me FOREVER to write. My computer has been down for a week now so i cant write. I'm on my dad's computer right now but i dont get to use it often. So i'll be writing but it will take me a while. I hope my computer gets fixed so i can write faster. Thanks for all of your reviews! i really do enjoy them a lot!! **


	22. Good morning to you too!

**Hey guys!! I'm sorry it took me so long! Turns out my computer is broken without any hopes of repair (insert frowny face here.) I am sooo sad, you don't even know. I realized how much I depend on that piece of technology! Oh well. My father just got me a lap top, so I guess I'll be using this thing until i get myself a new pc. Thanks for waiting patiently. In reward I kind of gave you a happy chapter (if you do overlook the middle part). It kind of is a more happy view into the Dramione (gosh i hate that term) relationship.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Hermione woke up with a weight on her side. She could hear the birds chirping outside and the sun was shining in her eyes. It took her a while to remember where she was and why she felt so utterly naked, but soon the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her. She turned around in the bed to face the man who was causing the weight on her side. She smiled as she saw Draco sleeping peacefully with his arm around her. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Angelic almost.

Hermione leaned forward slightly and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was very sweet and light, yet it seemed enough to stirr Draco in his sleep. He opened his eyes drowsily and looked around him for a second before smiling at the beaming girl in front of him. She bent down to kiss him again, this time harder. Finally waking up completely, he deepened the kiss and pulling her closer to him by the waist. Hermione gave a little sigh as he propped himself up on his elbow and flipped her on her back. She broke the kiss and looked at up at him for a second before smiling and kissing him again.

Since there were no clothes to begin with, Draco had no problem climbing on top of her and entering her in one swift motion. Hermione gasped and wrapped her legs around him automatically, to give him more access. He smiled and nuzzled his face in her neck, breathing in her smell. They moved together in rythm, each pushing harder each time. Hermione gave a loud moan as Draco found her g-spot and bit on his shoulder. Memories of them two last night came rushing back to her in Deja - vu, increasing her pleasure as Draco thrust into her deeper.

"Cum with me, love." She heard him whisper in her ear and felt herself lose it.

With one last thrust, they both were sent over the edge, crying out each others names. They slumped down after letting their orgasms wash through them. "Good morning to you, too!" Draco whispered and gave her a peck, before rolling to his side again. _What a wonderful way to wake up, _Hermione thought with a slight grin on her face. She turned to him again and smiled.

"You're amazing, did you know that?" She asked him. He smiled back at her.

"Yeah...What can I say?" He replied in faked cockiness, earning a playfull punch from Hermione. Draco wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her closer to him. "You're amazing, too, you know. And beautiful. And gorgeous. And absolutely mind-blowing in bed." He whispered in her ear, making her giggle.

"Hmm... this coming from the Slytherin Sex God... I _must_ be good!" Hermione stated with fake awe then bursting into giggles. He was still watching her from her side and she turned to look at him. They just lay there for a while, gazing into each others eyes, as Draco played with a strand of hair that kept falling into Hermione's face. Hermione knew there was a question nagging his mind. And she knew they had been discussing it the day before. And she knew that they hadn't solved anything with their talk. And she knew that she couldn't avoid this issue forever. But she also knew that now was not the right time to talk about it. Everything would fall into place one day. She knew it. She had the feeling.

Draco sighed and sat up. "I'm kind of sweaty, aren't you?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"Why, yes, I am, actually." Hermione answered, catching on. "Whatever shall we do about this?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm jumping in the shower." Draco said and got up, walking over to his private bathroom. Hermione grinned and followed suite.

* * *

"Hermione?" Brent asked, seeing she wasn't in her bed. He had came in this morning to bring her a surprise breakfast. He felt they didn't spend enough time together, so having breakfast together before work seemed like the perfect way to catch up. But as he walked into her room (he had let himself into her flat. She had given him the key to it quite a while ago.) he saw that she wasn't in bed. Not only that, but her bed seemed untouched as well. 

He put down the tray of food that he had floating behind him on her bedside table and knocked on the bathroom door. When no one answered, he slowly opened the door to find the room empty, too. He had a small frown on his face as he walked around the flat for any signes of Hermione having been here this morning but could find none. The only explanation for her not being home was that she had stayed somewhere else. But where would that be? Surely with Ginny or maybe in the Burrow?

Brent walked around in her room and started picking up random stray stuff that was lying around. Typically, there wasn't that much, since Hermione was a very organized and neat person. His mind still somewhere else, thinking of why in the world Hermione would be missing from her own house in the morning, he picked up a piece of paper that was stuck behind her dresser. She must've thrown in there on accident, since it seemed quite an unusual place to keep a piece of paper. Absentmindedly he looked at it, and only when his eyes drifted over the name signed at the bottom of it, did it catch his attention.

_Granger,_

_Sorry to only leave you with a note.  
I had to run some early errands.  
Last night was great.  
_

_Malfoy_

Brent read it over once again, his eyes catching mainly one sentence. _'Last night was great.'_ Draco Malfoy had been here. Or had he? He could've easily sent this note per owl. But obviously he had 'left' Hermione since he had to run some 'early errands'. Brent's mind was racing as he tried to find every possible scenario in which this note could've been written. But only one that made sense came to mind.

No... Not Hermione. She wouldn't do such a thing? But then again, hadn't she already slept with Malfoy before? Hadn't she admitted only a short time ago that she had lost her virginity to him? Brent felt his heart being crushed as he thought of the possibility of Hermione sleeping with Malfoy. This would ruin everything. The whole wedding would go down the drain.

_Is this why she didn't want to announce it yet? Is it because she's secretly seeing Malfoy?_ It would certainly make sense. Her constant absense and her constant nervous blabbering. She had to be cheating. _No, _Brent thought._ Hermione wouldn't do anything to hurt me. She** loves** me._ But even as Brent thought those thoughts, he knew in the back of his mind that he wasn't so sure of that after all.

* * *

He was kissing her. Very lightly. It was the softest kiss she had ever experienced. It was filled with emotion and Hermione felt herself aroused to the state of going at it again. The two had spent a unnormally long time in the shower yet as Draco kissed her so lightly and softly, Hermione felt that she wanted to spend even more time. Just as she was about to reach down to his nether regions he broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"I have a meeting." He said, his voice sounding a bit apologetic. Hermione smiled, showing him she wasn't mad and stepped out of the shower.

"All right, Mr I'm-a-very-important-businessman." She sang teasingly and wrapped a towel around her body. "I have to go to work, too, anyway." She watched him step out of the shower behind her and wrap a towel around himself as well. He approached her from the back and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I'd much rather be here with you." He whispered in her ear and nuzzled his face into her neck. "We could spend the whole day on the bed, enjoying each other's company." He continued as his lips started tracing around jaw line. Hermione sighed and shifted her neck to the side to give him more space. "And then I could -"

"Stop, Draco." She said and turned around in his arms. "You're making me want to skip work." She stated truthfully. He smirked at her and kissed her forcefully.

"But I haven't told you all the things I could do to you yet..." He whined.

"Oh, trust me." She laughed and tried to push him away from her. "I know what you are capable of, Mr Malfoy, and that's exactly why I'm trying to leave as soon as possible. I wouldn't want to lose my job because I was having sex all day, would I now?"

"Who said anything about sex, darling?" Draco asked in a fake confusion. "I was talking more along the lines of making you cook all my meals, and do my laundry, not to mention water the garden - OUCH!" His hand flew up to his cheek, where Hermione's had stricken seconds before. Even though she was glaring at him, there was a twinkle in her eye that let him know she was joking.

"That's it mister." She stated and walked towards the door. "No sex for you for a week!"

"What?" He asked shocked, deciding to play along with her story. "But darling. I didn't-"

"You heard me, young man. No sex. What so ever." She was smirking at him now. He could've sworn she must have _some_ Malfoy blood in her. He was pretty impressed with that smirk.

"Well, to be honest, Granger, I don't think _you_ could go a week without sex. Especially sex with _me._" He replied cheekily. "So I have no fear about this oncoming week."

"Is that so?" Hermione asked, now walking out of the bathroom into the master bedroom and starting to get dressed. "You don't think _I_ could do it, do you now?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think!" Draco replied sternly, still standing with only a towel around his waist that was threatening to fall any second. "You can not resist me!"

Hermione's smirk got wider and she stepped towards him. She came all the way to stand in front of him, her fingers lazily playing with the hem of his towel. He gulped as he felt himself get aroused. "We shall see about that one." She whispered in his ear before pulling down the towel off of him and revealing his big erection. She giggled in a girly manner and with pulling her robes on completely, she skipped out of the bedroom and left to go to work.

* * *

**I know it's been a while, guys. But you know you still want to press that blue button there and leave a looooong and nice review!! ((insert smily face here))**


	23. Break ups and Make ups

Hermione entered her apartment with a contempt sigh. Her day had been wonderful. No surprise there, since it had started so amazingly. She smiled to herself. She hadn't seen Draco since their 'quarrel', but she knew very well she wouldn't be able to hold her threat. He really was irresistable. She wanted to jump him everytime she saw him. The man was just so sexy. She giggled slightly as she felt all her schoolgirl feelings come up again.

The smile was still on her face as she walked in her living room, yet was wiped off the instant she saw who was sitting on her couch.

"Hey Brent!" She said in a suprised tone.

He looked up at her with sad eyes. "Hello Hermione." He replied softly, getting up. "What? Are you shocked to see your fiance in your own apartment?" He asked her, his eyes questioning her miserably. Hermione felt her heart shatter at that moment. _He knows. _She didn't know how. But she knew _he_ knew.

"No! Of course not!" She said and walked over to him to give him a hug. But he didn't respond at all and just stared down at her awkward figure, standing there, clinging to him. Hermione stepped back, rejected. "Sorry, we haven't talked much lately. I've been fairly busy at work -"

"Is that it, then?" He asked, his voice still filled with misery. He turned around and sat down on the couch once again and looked up with her. "Not even you could have that much work, Hermione."

She didn't protest. She took a seat across from him on the edge of her coffee table and put her hands on her knees. Looking at them, she said, "I'm sorry."

Brent didn't respond right away. He gave a kind of nervous laugh. After a minute of silence he looked at her. "Is he good at least?"

Hermione looked up in surprise. His voice had changed. It wasn't sad anymore. It was cold and unfamiliar. She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know -"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me, Hermione. You know bloody well what I'm talking about." He cute her off. His voice was so harsh. Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Tell me," He whispered harshly. "Is he good? Does he make your toes curl when you're fucking him? Does he tell you that he loves you? Tells you that you're the only one? Does he make you cum for him?"

Hermione was openly crying now. She stood up and walked away from him and crossed her arms around her chest. "Stop." She sobbed. "I don't deserve this." She gave a loud sob and sniff.

"Oh, of course you don't Hermione!" Brent yelled at her, standing up as well. "You don't deserve bloody anything! You're too good for anything I could ever have given you! You are a little dirty whore, and you know it. Stupid of me to ever think I wanted to spend my life with you!" Hermione was sobbing harder. His words were leaving big wounds inside her. She had never felt so miserable. All of sudden Brent grabbed her and spun around to face him. She didn't look him in the eyes. "How could you, Hermione? I gave you everything! I adored you! Obviously it wasn't enough. I'm ashamed I didn't recognize you for the little slut you were." He shook her as he said those words, spilling more tears out of her eyes. "Now I know think you don't deserve this." He said more quietly. "But what makes you think I deserve what you've done to me?"

Hermione looked up at him for the first time since he'd been yelling, her eyes full of shame. He looked into them for a while, his expression unfathomable, then turned around and left, slamming the door behind him. The second the door was shut, Hermione fell to the ground and broke out in sobs again. She hadn't meant to - She never wanted to... her intent had never been to hurt Brent. He was such a sweetheart. Hermione felt disgusted with herself. How could she have done such a thing to such a nice man?

After a couple of minutes she was able to control her tears enough to walk to her room and write a quick note and send it per owl, before collapsing on the bed and crying some more. Within minutes she heard footsteps in her hallway that rushed to her room. There was a soft knock and the door swung open. Draco walked in and seeing her lieing on the bed, he quickly walked over to her and embraced her.

Hermione threw her arms around him and continued sobbing. She didn't care whether her make up was running or the face that she was getting his shirt all wet and slobbery. All she cared about was crying. Crying until there was no more water inside of her to cry. And that she wanted to be with Draco. She wanted him to stay with her all night, soothing her. And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

It was the sun in her eyes that woke her up. She could feel it shinign bright in her eyes as she groaned loudly and stretched. She squinted open her eyes, trying to understand why her room was filled with sunlight. Yawning she got out of bed and slowly walked out of her room and into the living room. She heard noise from the kitchen and proceeded in there to find Draco in front of the stove, eyebrows furrowed and pointing his wand at some eggs. She gave a soft giggle.

Hearing the noise, he turned to her in surprise and saw her giggling. His frown turned into a grin. "I never was good at cooking spells." He told her apologetically. She stiffled another laugh and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" His voiced was now concerned.

"I'm great. Now that I walked in on you trying to cook for me." She said and grinned up at him. He frowned.

"You know, I was just trying to be a good boyfriend." He said annoyedly.

She smiled. "I know." She told him. "So you're my boyfriend now?" She asked. She loved the sound of that.

"Well, since you don't have a fiance anymore, I would hope so." He replied, his face softening for a split second before turning into a frown again. "But if you don't like me cooking for you, then I'm not so sure..." He said, trying to step away from her.

But Hermione just wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Draco! You know I was just kidding." She told him.

He smiled down at her. "I know." He said before leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You know what?" She asked. "Let's skip breakfast. I'm more hungry for something else..." Slipping out of his arms, she started dragging him with her by the hand.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked cheekily and followed her. "I thought you said no sex for a week."

She giggled and started walking backwards towards her room. "Maybe I changed my mind."

Draco chuckled at this and caught up with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Now he was walking forwards and she was walking backwards, him leading them to her bedroom. He leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "I told you I'm irresistible."

"I won't argue with that.." Hermione whispered back before kissing him square on the lips and falling backwards onto her bed.


End file.
